The Demon of Oz
by Rose Mistress
Summary: When Yugi and his friend Wolfe get sent into a world full of shadows and death, will Yugi be able to venture his way through the Shadow Kingdom and make it back to his own home without the Kings making them more than an ally of their fake identityXover
1. Transportation to a Dark World

Zypher: I am back, and with a even new story. If you don't like blood and gore and dark fics in general, turn back now cause this happen to be the darkest story I ever written. HA HA.

Prologue: After a harsh storm, Yugi woke up in a land far away from home. He wants to get back home and away from the dark land that is know and the Shadow Kingdom but he needs help from the Shadow Kings, Yami and Aqua. But will they help him or will he become a servant to the Shadow Lords.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or The Wizard of Oz. all I own is my original characters and the plot (which happen to be way off from the actual Wizard of Oz movie or book, depends which one you people think of).

* * *

The Demon of Oz

Chapter 1

* * *

A harsh storm blew through the city of Domino and Yugi sat in his room, keeping an eye on the weather outside. His grandfather was downstairs in the basement, making a shelter for the incoming storm. Yugi sighed softly._ 'Why did this storm have to start? I don't want anything bad to happen to me or Grandpa.'_ Yugi said.

The door opened and his old friend, Wolfe, came into the room. Wolfe was a two toned blue wolf that has been with Yugi ever since he was small. Yugi was his only friend and Wolfe was Yugi's only friend so they would never be separated.

"What's the matter Yugi?" Wolfe asked as he jumped up beside Yugi and sat down. "I wish this storm never came, I wanted to live a peaceful life with grandpa and this storm could become so torrential that it might destroy the game shop and hurt grandpa." Yugi said.

Wolfe sat on his haunches and hugged Yugi. "Don't worry, we'll be fine and I know grandpa will be so as well." Wolfe said. Soon enough, the howling winds got harder and busted the window. Yugi looked up, shocked. "Yugi! Wolfe! Get down here now! The storm is here!" Sugoroku yelled and Wolfe released his hug and jumped off the bed, Yugi climbing onto his back.

He ran downstairs and over to where Sugoroku was standing. "Go ahead inside, I'll be with you shortly." Sugoroku said and Wolfe nodded, going inside. Yugi looked back up to his grandfather who was closing the door from the sucking winds and headed downstairs. They relished the quiet as they listened to the winds outside.

The hurricane storm came closer to the game shop and Yugi held onto Wolfe tightly. "I think it's safe now, Yugi." Sugoroku murmured. But as soon as he said that, a big gust of wind blew the door down and was sucked into the hurricane. Wolfe grabbed onto one of the pipes that went into the ground and held onto Yugi. "Grandpa!" Yugi yelled.

"I'll be fine Yugi, just hold on!" Sugoroku called as he tried to grab for a pipe as well but the wind were blowing harsher into the small basement, making it hard for him to move. "Yugi! Hold onto the pipe and don't let go!" Wolfe said and Yugi nodded as he held onto the pipe as Wolfe embedded his claws into the ground and walked over to Sugoroku who was getting closer to the hurricane as it passed over.

"Wolfe!" Sugoroku yelled as he reached a hand out to him, pulling it back when debris falls between him and Wolfe. Getting as close as he could, he reached out as well. "Grab on!" Wolfe yelled as Sugoroku reached out to him but before he could grab onto his hand, a piece of the floor from above broke down, separating them and Wolfe back up. "NO, Grandpa!" Yugi yelled and was about to let go when he was hit hard in the back of his head and fell unconscious.

Wolfe turned around just in time to see Yugi fall. "Yugi!" Wolfe yelled over the howling winds and went back over to him and picked him up, holding onto the pipe and looked around for Sugoroku. Soon, another large piece fell and hit Wolfe and he tried to shake off the dizziness but it was too much as he fell unconscious as well.

* * *

A clap of thunder woke Yugi up and he looked around to see nothing but dark, twisted trees and skies of black, thunderbolts flashing by every now and then. _'Where am I?'_ Yugi wondered as he got up and saw Wolfe lying on his side, still unconscious. He knelt down beside him and shook him gently.

He woke up and looked around before getting up and looked to Yugi. "What happened?" Wolfe asked. "All I remember was seeing the ceiling fall between you and grandpa and then nothing." Yugi said, tears gathering into his eyes as he remembered that Wolfe wasn't able to save grandpa.

"Aww, don't cry little one. You're in a new home now." A voice said and Yugi looked around to seen nothing. Wolfe growled as he stood to protect Yugi. A young man came out from the forest, dressed in a black duster that had bloodstains over it and a sword that was strapped on his back. He wore black pants that held a belt with different daggers, long and small.

But what scared Yugi the most was that he looked like him, only with cerise eyes and more blond streaks in his hair. Below his eyes were two deep gashes that looked like they were done by some beast of this twisted land and Yugi really didn't want to know what could have done it. "Who are you?" Wolfe asked, still protecting Yugi.

"Oh, I'm no one important, just came here to welcome you to your new home. The Shadow Kingdom. Right now you are near the Bone Dragon Village and I was going to escort you there." The man said and Yugi shivered as he stared at him. Wolfe growled again. "Well don't need help from you, we just want to get back home." Wolfe said.

"Well, there is really no way how I can send you back home." The man said and Yugi gasped. "Don't worry, I didn't say there wasn't a way how you could get home, you just can't do it on your own. You'll have to meet with the Shadow Kings who lives in the Black Crystal Castle in the Black Emerald City." The man said.

"Ok then, how are we supposed to get there?" Wolfe said. "Ah, no, only the little one can do this." The man said and snapped his fingers and soon Wolfe disappeared. "What did you do with him!" Yugi exclaimed. "I just merely sent him on his way to the castle. You will have to venture there by yourself but if you need help, I could be of some assistance or my friend could help you. Just take this." The man said, digging through the tattered duster's pocket and pulled out a pendant that had a black crystal pulsating with black energy.

"Take this and keep it hidden when you go into towns. Many villagers hate the Shadow Kings so they would think you are something of theirs if you show them that crystal. Now I must be on my way. See you soon little one." The man said and disappeared from his sight.

Yugi got up once more and shook slightly, feeling vulnerable without the protection of Wolfe by his side._ 'Well, I better do as he says and head to the town before something comes out and attacks me.'_ he thought as he started on his journey to save Wolfe and to find a way back home, never knowing that he met one of the Shadow Kings face to face and he took a liking to Yugi and is planning to make sure Yugi never leaves the Shadow Kingdom.

* * *

Zypher: Well, that's it for chapter 1.

Yugi: Why do I have to go through the spooky world alone?

Zypher: Don't worry, more people will come to help, even if they are a little on the insane side.

Yugi: O.O


	2. Meeting with the Cheshire and Tin

Zypher: I thank those who have reviewed the first chapter so here's chapter 2 of The Demon of Oz.

Disclaimer: -sign was placed up that said Rose Mistress doesn't own Yugioh or the Wizard of Oz-

* * *

The Demon of Oz

Chapter 2

* * *

Soon, Yugi came upon the Bone Dragon Village, which was, as its name said, a village that was made entirely out of deceased dragon bones. He walked through the quiet village and someone grabbed his shoulder and he jumped, turning around quickly to see it was a figure in a cloak, piercing ice blue eyes showing from under the cloak. "Are you the savior of our land?" The figure asked and Yugi didn't know what to say.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked. "Are you the one who will see the Shadow Kings which in turn, save us from their wrath?" The figure asked more clearly and Yugi had to nod. The man from earlier said that he had to meet the Shadow Kings and if he was the savior of these people, then that is what he must do.

He may be in a new world but these people shouldn't have to live this way. The figure smiled. "That's wonderful, I see that you have a long way to go so come, you can stay in my home and I can tell you what has happen to our gentle realm." The figure said and Yugi nodded as he followed the figure; which he could tell was a woman from her voice.

* * *

Inside, the woman fixed him something to eat and he sat at the table, looking around the cozy home even though it was made from dragon bones. She placed the bowl of soup down in front of him and he thanked her. "So, what has happened here?" Yugi asked.

"It all started a few years ago, this land was called the Bright Haven. We all lived happily. The dragons, sphinxes, humans and any other races lived in harmony. But only one race wasn't happy with our world and that was the Shadow Demons. They care only about power and filling their needs with humans at the most. Their King and Dragon King, Yami and Aqua wanted to expand their race so they took over the haven, mutilating people to become shadow guards and using humans for pleasure.

"Soon, we all grew weak and wasn't able to fight them back to save our homes and villages. Soon, they took control of the land, making it into the Shadow Kingdom where their rule is law and we have to give up what remaining humans to them for their needs. A sphinx sorceress told us that a human savior from another world will come to help us and bring down the kingdom of darkness and let us live our normal lives." The woman finished.

Yugi had tears in his eyes after her story. "What cruel people they are. Mutilating others for their own reasons. They should never have control over you or the people." Yugi said and looked up to her. "Did anything bad happen to you?" Yugi asked, afraid of the worst.

She looked down. "Yes. Unfortunately, I tried to use my powers against them but the Shadow Dragon King reflected my attack and it hit my face dead on, causing me to look like this." The woman spoke and lifted the hood, showing that half her face was shaped into crystal ice.

Yugi gasped and got up, walking over to her and lifted his hand, gently touching the crystal that made up half her face and felt the coolness. "I can't believe this. They would do such a horrible thing to you." Yugi said and she placed a crystal claw over his hand. "I know, but with you here might change everything for us." The woman said.

"What is your name? I never ask that of you yet. I'm Yugi Motou." Yugi said, wiping his face free of tears. "I'm Crystal Kirana. I used to be one of the good witches that watch over the people of Dragon Villa before it became the Bone Dragon Village which to me looks more like a cemetery for the deceased dragons." Crystal said as she lifted Yugi's hand away from her face and took of her cloak which showed that most of her body was now crystal as well, just like her name.

Yugi went back to sit down and finished his soup as Crystal left to fix him a room that he could stay in for the night. She came back in later to see Yugi washing out his bowl.

"Yugi, I have a spare room set up for you. Get some rest and tomorrow, I will give you a weapon and some items to help you against any shadow guards that block your way but I think you will find some people to help you along the way to the Black Emerald Castle." Crystal said and Yugi nodded, remembering the pulsing crystal that sat beneath his shirt.

* * *

Yami watched Yugi's every movement through a dark portal, grinning ever so much. Soon, Yugi would fall for his trap and he will have the boy to himself in exchange for sparing the lives of the people. Yugi never did know that the man he met before he started on his quest was the Shadow King himself.

He laughed to himself. "Poor naïve little Yugi. You believe that I am an ally when I'm only coming after you. I brought you here, using that storm as a decoy to make you let your guard down. I didn't expect you to bring your wolf with you but oh well, he would make a great shadow knight. Wouldn't he, Aqua?" Yami asked to the shadows behind him and blood red eyes appeared in the mass of darkness.

"You are surely right, Yami. Why don't we turn him now and see what little Yugi's reaction would be when he sees his only true friend now a part of the shadows." Aqua said and he stepped out from the shadows, dragging an unconscious Wolfe behind him. Yami summoned up an insignia on the ground which was a intricate design of the kanji symbol for darkness along with a coiling shadow demon that was a snake.

Aqua laid Wolfe on the symbol and stepped back as he started to chant in the shadows' language. Soon enough, the shadows slid from the surrounding and seeped into Wolfe's body. His body twitched and he mewled softly before he screamed, the shadows taking over his body and changing him.

His body became more bulkier, the two tones of blue that was on his fur changing into black and red. A bloodied skull formed over the top of his head and long horns appeared on the forehead portion of the skull. A black crystal stuck out from his chest as the last of the shadow went into the crystal, giving it energy.

Yami smirked as the transformation was completed and got up from his throne, walking down to look at their newest creation. "A magnificent beast he is. Why don't we see how he turns out to be. Awaken, Shadow Wolf and do the bidding of your Kings." Yami announced and the beast woke up, never-ending black eyes looked up to them before he got up and knelt before them.

"Great, now my beast, go out to the Village of the Souls and grab a nice human for us." Yami commanded and the beast nodded before disappearing into the shadows to do as his master commanded. Yami went back to him throne and relaxed. _'Now our first plan has been completed. Now, come to us, Yugi, if you vow to save your friend and get back _home_.' _Yami thought before he turned to watch Yugi sleep, Aqua standing by his side.

* * *

The next day, Yugi woke up to Crystal's gentle nudging and he looked up to her. "Come, Yugi, it is time for you to start on your way." Crystal said and he nodded as he got up and followed her. She went into her room and picked up a staff that had a white pearl on the top and was painted dark blue. She handed the staff to Yugi and the pearl glowed slightly before it went back to normal.

"That was my old staff that I used to use Yugi, I want you to have it and may it protect you well from the shadow guards." Crystal said. Yugi nodded and thanked her before he left, waving back to her. She smiled softly, bidding well on his journey to the Black Emerald City.

* * *

Yugi walked along the Crimson Brick Road that Crystal told him about. It would lead him straight to the castle as long as he doesn't veer off course for anything. As he was walking, he heard something clanking together and he looked around. He heard the clanking again and stopped.

"Who would dare come along the Crimson Brick Road alone?" A voice said. Yugi shook his head and looked straight ahead into the darkness. "I am the savior of the Bright Haven. I demand that you show yourself now." Yugi said and he saw a ghost of a smile show up in the tree.

"So, you are the savior? I never thought it would be true that you have finally came." The bodiless voice said, the mouth moving along with the words spoken to him.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked and a body started to form. "I used to be the sorceress of this land before the Shadow Kings took over and now I am known as the Bloody Cheshire, Diamond." The sphinx now known as Diamond said, looking down to Yugi. He gasped at her appearance.

Blood patches matted her once pure white fur and her eyes looked like they used to be a dark blue but were now tinted red. Shards of the black crystal was embedded into her arms and face while her clothes were tattered and torn. Even though her appearance was devastating, she always had a smile on her face.

"What caused you to be like this, Diamond?" Yugi asked as she jumped down in front of him.

"I wanted to free the land from the grip of the Shadow Kings but their power overruled mine and I was helpless. They thought I would make a great Shadow Knight and tried to transform me into that but it backfired and some of the shards from their castle combined with my skin and face, causing me to change. I was lucky to make it out alive, because one of their shadows captains wanted me as his own, but the side effects from the shard cause me to develop an insanity problem. I try to help people that walk along the Crimson Brick Road but I might end up killing them in the process." Diamond explained.

Yugi backed away from her slowly, just in case she was to attack him. "Oh don't worry, small one, she would never hurt you." Another voice said and a white haired boy that had some parts of his body made from metal appeared from the forest of twisted trees. Strapped to his back was a bloody axe and some of the metal on him was tainted with blood as well.

"Sorry to have frighten you but we have been known to guard this part of the Crimson Brick Road but since you are here, we will help you out." The boy said and Yugi nodded. He was quite afraid of them but if they were willing to help, he could trust them enough.

"So, what is your name?" Yugi asked. "I'm Ryou. I used to live in the Dragon Villa as a dragon caretaker but like Diamond, I was transformed to be a tin man but the Shadow King spared me for reasons unknown and only made certain parts of my body metal." Ryou explained.

"Oh. Well I'm Yugi Motou. I have come here to save a friend of mine and head home. A man that I met before I headed into the Bone Dragon Village told me that if I went to see the Shadow Kings, they might be able to take me back home." Yugi said as they started walking off.

"Hmm, that seems to be a big wish, Yugi. And you seem to be a very pretty boy. The Kings might not let you go so easily." Diamond said. "She is right, you know. Crystal may have not told you this but the Kings have a bad reputation of taking those that they see are fair enough to take for the night and depending of their worth, will depend whether they kill them off, turn them into a shadow guard or keep them for their own personal gain." Ryou said.

Yugi shivered a bit, thinking of what might happen to him when me meets with the Shadow Kings. "Do not worry about that little one, I think the Shadow Kings would be pleased to see you." A voice said. Diamond and Ryou got ready to protect Yugi but a figure stepped out from the shadows and they gasped. _'It's Shadow King Yami. What is he doing here?'_ Ryou wondered but a look from him told them that they should keep quiet.

"Hey, it's you. What are you doing here?" Yugi asked as he walked over to them. " I just wanted to see your progress with finding the Shadow Kings. I see you have made two new allies." Yami said. "Yes, she's Diamond and he's Ryou." Yugi said. "Well, I never told you my name. I really can't say I have one so you could call me Darkness." Yami said, hoping that Yugi would fall for it.

"Well, that's a very unique name Darkness. I like it." Yugi said, smiling up to him. Yami smiled back. "Well, I must be going, got many things to do." Yami said before he left back into the darkness once again. _'Yugi actually trusts Yami. He must not know of his true identity and I think we better keep it a secret to keep our own lives.'_ Diamond thought, the grin still on her face even though she was worried for Yugi.

"Well, that was an interesting meeting. Let's keep going, Yugi." Ryou said and Yugi nodded as they continued on.

* * *

Yami smirked, seeing that Yugi still fell for his fake identity. _'You are so easy to fool and with your naïveté, you will fall right into our hands and you will never leave us. I'll make sure of that.'_ Yami thought.

Aqua appeared beside him. "Yami, why don't we test out their skill in fighting?" Aqua asked and Yami grinned, nodding. "Let's." Yami said and clapped his hands and two people came from the ground, shrouded in shadows. "What do you want of us Yami?" The figure asked angrily.

"I have a task for you, Bakura and Crimson. Since you both love to kill, I want you to test out Yugi's new allies. If they pose a problem, do away with them so Yugi will be all alone again." Yami said and Bakura nodded, looking through the portal and saw Ryou and thought of other things than Yami's orders.

_'Why should I kill him when I can make him mine once again? You have escaped me once but I'll bring you back.'_ Bakura thought as he nodded over to Crimson and they left.

* * *

Zypher: Well, that's all. Thank you and please review if you want to find out what happens next.


	3. A Battle with the Black and Blood

Zypher: Thank you all for reviewing. Please enjoy this chapter. Veeshan, take care of those god dang lawsuits. Do they really think the can sneak in?

-Veeshan shook her head and ran in the direction of the lawsuits-

* * *

The Demon of Oz

Chapter 3

* * *

They continued to walk on the Crimson Brick Road, Ryou and Diamond keeping an eye out for any shadow guards or knights. They heard laughter and Ryou and Diamond got their weapons ready. "Oh, do fear us, next to the Dragon Tamers Seto and Ruby and the Stealth Killers Marik and Toben, we are two to not take lightly." A cold voice said. "Show yourself!" Ryou said and two figure jumped out from a portal of shadows.

They looked almost identical to Ryou and Diamond except for the Ryou look-alike had demonic features and crimson-brown eyes and the Diamond look-alike had black fur and maniacal red eyes. There was a black cross-slash mark that was over the Ryou look-alike face and the black sphinx had a blood red scar that marred his face from the top of his left eye and down into the black shirt that he wore.

"So, care to have a little fight with us?" Crimson said, venom lacing his words as he glanced over to Diamond. "Who are you first?" Diamond asked, her insanity level as well as Ryou's rising to dangerous heights. "We're two of the Shadow Captains. Bakura of the Black and Crimson of the Blood. We don't take mercy and we like to bathe in our victim's blood as we kill. You should remember us from before." Bakura said.

Diamond growled, feeling her resolve slipping. "Yugi, go hide, we'll take care of this." Diamond said, gripping harder to the bloodstained dagger. Yugi nodded and went to get out of sight of Ryou and Diamond and watched. "So, a battle is what you want," Diamond said slowly, red blending over the dark blue of her eyes. "Well you have just found one!" Diamond roared and jumped at Crimson who blocked the attack.

Ryou brought out his axe and charged for Bakura, swinging the axe but it was blocked by a blood red broadsword. He grinned at him and pushed him back and slashed at him making a cut along his chest but it wasn't much since most of his chest was metal. Ryou growled. "You will pay for that!" Ryou said and ran at him again.

Bakura continued to block with his sword, drawing blood whenever Ryou leaves himself open. But as for Crimson, he was having more problems. He had some slashes in his shirt but Diamond never drew blood but from her attacks, it looks like that was her goal.

Yugi watched quietly, wishing he could help in some way but he knew that with Diamond and Ryou like this, that would be impossible for they may attack him.

Soon enough, the battle came to a stand still, all four of them having marks and blood coating their forms. Bakura smirked, licking the blood off his sword and sheathed it again. "Well, that was nice but we must go. We will come back but it will be for you two." Bakura said as black wings sprouted from his back and he flew off.

Crimson grinned at Diamond who was breathing hard, her eyes changing back to dark blue as his own blood coated wings appeared and he followed behind Bakura. Yugi came from his hiding spot and called on the power of the staff but Ryou help his hand up. "No, don't worry about it, we're ok." Ryou said.

"I'm glad they didn't kill you but it seemed they wanted more than to just battle you and Diamond." Yugi said as they continued on their way. "I believe so Yugi but let's not worry about that for when they show back up again, we'll kill them first." Diamond said. Yugi was still afraid of them but he was getting used to the fact that they killed for a living.

* * *

Soon, they came across an abandoned farm that had dead fields and a post where there was a bloody scarecrow with platinum-blond hair and lavender eyes that look almost real. "I feel something bad about this farm." Yugi said, walking closer over to Diamond. "Well, it may be abandoned, but since the next town is far, we should stay here for the night." Diamond said and Ryou agreed.

Yugi didn't but he was getting tired so he agreed as well. They left to head into the barn but they never saw the scarecrow move on it's own, a scythe being placed into its hands by another thing that was hidden in the shadows._ "Intruders."_ The thing hissed and the scarecrow nodded, peeling himself off from the post he was hanging from and followed them silently.

Diamond was suspended from a banister of the barn with her tail, sleeping silently but keep her ears open for anything that would plan to attack them. Yugi was asleep quietly and so was Ryou even though he was to protect Yugi from anything but he was too tired, drained from the insanity rage that consumed him during his battle with Bakura.

The door opened with a squeak and Diamond's eyes opened, looking down to see two shadowed figures entering and growled. "Who are you?" she whispered. The scarecrow human looked up to her. "I'm Malik, the Bone Scarecrow and my little killing friend here is Topaz, the Devil Bargest of the abandoned farm. You have trespassed on our land and we are here to kill." Malik explained, lavender eyes glowing with hatred.

Diamond growled and unfurled her bloodied wings and let go of the banister, gliding down and landed in front of them. She took out her dagger and glared at them. "Well , you have to go through me first in order to get them and trust me, I'm not easy to battle." Diamond said and without warning, leaped at Malik and swiped her dagger downwards which ripped the tattered shirt Malik wore and blood spilled from the wound.

_'He's not an actual scarecrow, he's one of the presumed shadow knights. I have to be careful or he could tell that the savior is here to the Shadow Kings.'_ Diamond said as she prepared to block an attack from the Death Scythe as he called it.

* * *

Yami watched the battle with rapt attention, scanning the Cheshire sphinx's fighting skills. _'She is good, her power is what could have caused her to break from our spell before. She would've made a great Shadow Captain.'_ Yami thought as he picked up a goblet filled with a thick, red liquid and he sipped some before placing it back down.

_'Blood of the innocent. Simply delicious.'_ Yami thought and smirked slightly, showing bloody canines. As he continued to watch, a growl came from the halls and a girl was pushed inside. He grinned and got up, looking over to Wolfe who blocked the door to keep her from escaping.

"Good job Wolfe. You have picked out a nice one." Yami said. The girl shivered in fright of the Shadow King. "Yes, you have really picked out one of great beauty." Aqua said, stepping out from the shadows. "I'll shall do anything to please you both." Wolfe said in a dark tone before Yami dismissed him and he left once more as Yami and Aqua had their way with the girl.

* * *

Back at the barn, Diamond as well as Malik and Topaz were tired but the continued to fight. Once Ryou woke up from the commotion, he jumped in so it would be even. Malik backed up a bit and sighed. "That's enough Topaz. They have proven their worth here." Malik said and the zombie-like sphinx nodded.

Ryou looked to them before he placed the axe on his back once more. "So, what happen to you two?" Ryou asked. "Well, a while back, we were dancers from a far away land and we came here to see Bright Haven but once we saw it become the Shadow Kingdom we were to leave. But before we had the chance, the Shadow King saw us and said we were worthy to stay in the castle and we would have declined if it wasn't for the spell he placed upon us." Malik started.

"Soon, we became the castle dancers and we were happy there but we missed our home very much and we planned to leave but a Shadow Captain named Marik caught us and use a spell to transform us into what you see now and wiped our mind of what we are and where our home was. We were told to guard this farm as punishment but the Shadow King gave us a worse punishment which was to do Marik and Toben's bidding when needed." Topaz finished.

"Now that's uncalled for. I bet you two want revenge for that, am I right?" Ryou asked and they nodded. "We were glad enough that we was able to remember who we were after a few years of guarding this farm like mindless zombies and we would do anything to take Marik and Toben down as well as the Shadow King." Malik said.

"Well, with your fighting skills, you are welcome to join us. We are on our way to take the savoir to the Kings to see if they are willing to take him back home." Diamond said. They nodded and soon, they fell asleep once more, unaware of the dangers that they would soon face as they go.

* * *

Zypher: Well, that the end of this chapter. Please review. Veeshan, you can leave for now.

Veeshan: Thank you. I will come back if you need me.

Zypher: Tunare, why don't you come and help out for a bit.

-Tunare steps in with her two panthers-

Tunare: I would be glad to. Innoruuk isn't here is he?

Zypher: No, he got sent out to learn some courtesy.

Tunare: Now that would take him a long while to learn. I have a feeling he will come in here and say it's pure torture one of these chapters.

Zypher: I know, that's what make it so fun.


	4. Meeting of the Dragon Tamers

Zypher: I finally got a burst of ideas for The Demon of Oz and am getting on with chapter 4. So please enjoy this chapter everyone.

* * *

The Demon of Oz

Chapter 4

* * *

After they rested up in the abandoned barn, they left to head the rest of the way to the Black Emerald City. Malik, Ryou, Topaz and Diamond kept an eye out from anything that may jump out and attack them, especially one of the Shadow Captains. Ryou and Diamond didn't want to encounter Bakura and Crimson again.

* * *

Further into the forest, two beasts watched them. One happened to look like a decaying lion, patches of bone and matted blood showing all over his once golden fur. The other was almost in the same condition only he was a wolf. "What should we do about them?" The wolf asked.

"Let's just wait. The boy they are walking with seems to look exactly like the Shadow King except he's more innocent and not worthy to be in this dark world. If he is heading to the Black Emerald City then we may help him depending." The lion said and the other nodded.

* * *

Yugi looked into the forest and saw two shadows walking by. "Wait you guys, I see something in the forest." Yugi said as he went to head inside. "Don't Yugi! You don't know what danger may lie in there." Diamond said. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Let me just check this out." Yugi said as he went into the forest as his friends waited on the brick road, unknowing to the impeding doom coming their way.

* * *

Yami grinned as he watched Yugi veer away from his friends and into the forest. "Seto, Ruby. I summon you." Yami said and two spirit dragons rose from the floor and became human. "What is it Shadow King?" Seto asked, bowing down before him.

"I want you to take care of the young one's friends. Bring them here if possible. I want the young one to be alone so I can finally have him. I shall not wait any longer." Yami said.

Seto and Ruby nodded before they became spirit dragons once more and left.

Yami watched Yugi once more before he called for Aqua and told him to watch Yugi and make sure he didn't get into any danger. _'Soon little one, you will be ours.'_ Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi continued to venture through the forest until he came up to where he saw the two shadows. "Now where did the go that fast?" Yugi asked himself as he looked around. On top of a branch did Aqua watched, piercing blood red eyes being the only thing you could see of him under the dark cloak he wore.

A form appeared and Yugi look up to the tall, bloody lion. "Who are you?" Yugi asked. "I'm Jou. Here I'm know as the Hell Lion because of how I look." Jou said. "How did this happen?" Yugi asked.

"Well, me and my friend Kaiser ventured through uncharted land without knowing the dangers of it. When Yami and Aqua took control, they made their own line of special captains that were able to change a person's form with a simple spell. We tried to get away, tried to run away from this horrid place but we were caught by the Dragon Tamers Seto and Ruby.

"They knew we were trying to get away and they didn't want us to leave just yet. They wanted to keep us as a possession. They took us back to the castle and left us locked in their room. We tried many times to escape but their divine spirit dragon Ragnarok and Spirit Ryu kept us there. We couldn't escape.

"But there was one dragon that didn't listen to them and that was Red Eyes Black Dragon. She helped us get free but Seto noticed and Blue Eyes took her back to learn proper manners and to learn how to follow his commands. We never saw her again and because of our disobedience, they trapped us in this forest for all eternity and changed us to be a hell lion and wolf." Jou said sadly.

"Their dragons always visit us whenever they have a chance and told us what happened to Red Eyes and unfortunately, she is being used by the blue eyes." Kaiser said as he came from the forest as well. "We wish we can help her but we don't want to get anywhere near that horrid castle and let Seto and Ruby take us again." Jou finished.

"That's horrible. I want to get home but I will not let those horrible kings keep turning land into a horrible place filled with death and destruction. I'm trying to get all the help I can get and I know you both may hate the castle but if you come with me, maybe the kings will be grateful and give you back your lives. I'm the only key to bringing this land back to the way it was before they came." Yugi said and they nodded.

Soon, they heard a scream and Yugi recognized it as Diamond. "Oh no, my friends are in trouble!" Yugi said worriedly. "Don't worry, we'll go see what's going on. It may be one of the shadow demons or something worse and if you're the only key into bringing this land back to the way it was, you may get killed." Jou said as he and Kaiser ran in the direction leading to the Crimson Brick Road.

Aqua took this time to jump down silently and landed behind Yugi. "So, you're the little one Darkness has told me so much about." Aqua said. Yugi turned around quickly. "Who are you and how do you know Darkness?" Yugi asked.

"I'm Tsunami, Darkness' friend. He told me that he couldn't come so he wanted me to come over and help you instead." Aqua said, glad that Yugi's naivety won't make him ask a lot of questions about where he came from and all. They didn't need to lose their cover that they were truly the Shadow King and Shadow Dragon King.

"Ok. I really need your help, my friends are in trouble but I don't know what kind of danger they are in. I want to help them but Jou told me to stay here so I wouldn't get killed." Yugi explained. "Well, you should heed his warning. It would be a shame if you were to die in battle when this world need you most." Aqua said.

Yugi nodded as he started to feel a little dizzy. The way Aqua was talking, it sounded so hypnotizing. He felt like he wanted to fall asleep. "Yugi, come with me." Aqua whispered as he left to head farther into the forest. Yugi followed, his eyes glazed over. _'Yami wouldn't mind if I have some time with our little savior.'_ Aqua thought.

* * *

Jou and Kaiser made it out of the forest and gasped. "Oh no, not Ragnarok." Jou whispered as he saw the ghostly white oriental dragon squeezing the life out of Diamond, Malik, Ryou and Topaz. Seto smirked as he saw Jou.

"Well, you finally came back to your master." Seto said. Jou growled. "I did not. I came to save Yugi's friends." Jou said angrily. "Really, the little savior has pathetic friends then. Can't even protect themselves from my dragons." Seto said as he looked down to his armor of the Devil's Dragon.

Kaiser growled as well and didn't noticed that Ruby got behind him until arms wrapped around his waist and he struggled. "Now, don't be that way my little hell hound. You should've stayed in the palace with us but you used that blasted dragon to get away from us but she gotten what she deserved. Blue Eyes said he hasn't had something like her in a long while. Says she supposed to be expecting again soon." Ruby said with a malicious grin.

Kaiser growled and broke free before attacking him but he was pushed away by Spirit Ryu. "We won't let you get away with this, Kaiba!" Jou growled as he went to attack him seeing as Ragnarok was currently occupied. With scratches and bites, Jou kept attacking but he could never hit Seto since he was faster and soon, he along with Kaiser were pinned onto the ground.

"I told you, my little lion cub. I told you that you may have escaped the palace but you will never escape me. You are mine and I don't like losing what's mine. Now, if you want the savior's little friends to live, come back with us and we'll let them live but we won't promise the same thing if they meet with the kings." Seto said coldly. Jou tried to get away but it was useless and he nodded. He knew Yugi would be saddened but he didn't want him to be devastated if his friends died.

_'He's too innocent and has to be fated to walk through this dark world. I promise you, savior, I'll talk with those kings and tell them to set you free.'_ Jou thought as Ragnarok loosened his grip as the spirits of a Mirage Dragon, Koumori Dragon, Kiryu and Twin Headed Beast took Diamond, Ryou, Malik and Topaz back to the palace. Seto and Ruby picked up Jou and Kaiser and headed back to the palace as well.

_'I have a feeling Bakura, Marik, Toben and Crimson will be happy when they get their little escapees back. They all think they can escape once they are found. But that always makes the hunt more eventful.'_ Seto thought as Ragnarok picked him up and flew off. _'But what makes the prize is the night ahead.'_

* * *

Aqua walked further into the forest, humming a tune of darkness as Yugi followed behind him, loosing his staff on the way. "Ah Yugi, you don't know just how beautiful you are. So filled with light and purity that any dark demon that roams this land will want you. But us kings will not let you. You are our prize and we are not letting anything take you away. Not even your wish to go back home." Aqua said as they came into a clearing.

"Why should I worry? Why should I care? The little savior's ours. Oh, how I feel when I'm done." Aqua sang with a grin as he told Yugi to lay down. "Ah, this should be sweet. How would it feel, to be inside your heat? To taste you bodily fluids as they seep out from your sweet delectable body?" Aqua said as he licked his snout, removing his cloak and dropped it onto the ground.

"No time to wait, I'm already hard and ready to have my treat. You should've never fallen into our world little one but alas, you couldn't keep yourself hidden in your world. The darkness always find its light and we happen to have found ours." Aqua said as he pulled away at Yugi's clothing.

Yugi woke up slowly and looked around before he moaned softly. _'What's going on?'_ Yugi wondered before he spotted Aqua removing his pants and jumped up, trying to move away but he held him down.

"What are you doing!" Yugi exclaimed, trying to find the rest of his clothes. "Nothing little one, just having some time alone with you. Jou and Kaiser did say they would take care of everything for you." Aqua purred as he looked down to Yugi.

"Well, can we stop please? I don't want to do this." Yugi whimpered and Aqua just shook his head. "Sorry, but ever since Darkness has told me about you, I couldn't help but fall in love with you. If the kings do grant your wish and let you head back home, we would miss you. Think of everything we could share here. It may be a dark place but I know that if you'll stay, they'll change the world to your liking." Aqua said as he positioned himself at his tight entrance.

"You think they would really do that for me if I stay and not go back to Domino?" Yugi asked. "Yes, I would know. They told me you don't have friends there Yugi but you have friends here. They may be decaying and demonic but they care for you. If you leave, how do you think they would feel?" Aqua said as he pushed himself inside of Yugi slowly.

He whimpered at the pain and looked up to Aqua once more, wrapping his small arms around his neck. "I don't want them to feel bad. Maybe I should stay. Yeah, I'll do that. When I get to the palace, I'll ask them to stay so my friends won't be sad if I was to leave." Yugi murmured before he moaned again as Aqua started to thrust inside of him.

"Wonderful choice Yugi. The kings will be pleased." Aqua said as he continued to thrust into the smaller boy. _'Pleased that you have fallen into our trap so easily. Your friends want you to go back to your world so you won't be tainted. But you already have been. By the Shadow Dragon King and soon, Yami will have his chance too and the crystal will soon be too powerful that you will never return home.'_ Aqua thought with a satisfactory grin as he moved faster inside of him.

Yugi cried out as he released and Aqua continued until he growled lowly and released inside of him as well. He growled in pleasure and pulled out of Yugi, licking at his chest and stomach, purring. "You have a divine taste, little one. It would be a shame if it was wasted on another." Aqua said as he whispered a quiet sleeping spell and Yugi fell asleep.

After he licked Yugi clean, he put his clothes back on and picked him up. _'I should take him to the palace but that would ruin the surprise we have in store for him. Young Yugi, you have agreed to our request and now, you will never leave.'_ Aqua thought as he commanded more shadows to slip into the jewel around his neck and it grew in power.

He transported to the entrance to the Village of the Souls. He laid him down on the ground and with all the power he could muster, brought his staff as well and hissed in pain from the light energy that ran through it.

"Accursed weapon." Aqua hissed before he disappeared back to the palace.

* * *

Yami looked up when he sensed Aqua come back into the shadows beside his throne and grinned. "So, how was he?" Yami asked. "He is most divine. Better than any of the women and men we have always gotten from the villages." Aqua said. "Good, he is perfect then. Did you leave the note?" Yami asked and he nodded.

"Very good then, Yugi will be our new lord soon enough and his friends won't be able to stop us from making him into such. Our Shadow Captains are really happy now. Who knows what is happening now." Yami said and laughed darkly.

* * *

Zypher: Sorry for those that have been waiting for this chapter. I couldn't think of anymore ideas for it but I finally succeeded so here it is. Please review and I'll get started with the next chapter a lot sooner.


	5. Captured

Zypher: Once again, here's another chapter from a story that hasn't been updated in a while. So here's chapter 5 of The Demon of Oz.

* * *

The Demon of Oz

Chapter 5

* * *

The next day, Yugi, who hadn't woke up from Aqua's sleeping spell from the day before, was taken into the Village of the Souls by a large cobra to its master. Said person looked to the cobra. "What did you bring for me this time, Makyu?" the person asked. The cobra lied Yugi gently onto the ground and the person looked him over.

"Hmm, a young boy that looks like the Shadow King. Where did you find him?" he asked the large serpent. The cobra hissed lightly and he nodded. "Outside the village you say? Since he looks so much like the king, either the Shadow King came from the palace and went after him or told his Shadow Captains to do this. Well, we'll ask him if he wakes up. Take him into a spare room." the person said once more and the cobra picked up Yugi in its jaws gently once more and slithered into a spare room, staying with him until he woke up.

* * *

A few hours later, Yugi woke up with a groan and looked around, seeing that he was in a room other than in the forest where he met with Tsunami. _'What happened? After I met Tsunami, he took me somewhere else and he made love to me before telling me that I should stay in the Shadow Kingdom when I go meet with the kings so he, Darkness and my new friends won't feel alone if I was to leave. After that, I don't remember anything else.'_ Yugi thought before he got off the bed but was face to face with a giant cobra. He stood still, hoping it wasn't going to attack him, or worse, eat him.

Makyu looking to him before flicking his tongue at him, touching his cheek lightly before slithering out of the room, motioning with the tip of his tail for him to follow. Yugi did so, hoping to find some answers. When they came into the main room, Yugi saw a man standing there. He had long, jet-black hair and was wearing a black leather ensemble.

He wore a black sleeveless shirt that was cut off above his stomach, a pair of fingerless black gloves that ended near his elbows and black leather pants. He was currently surrounded by a few giant snakes of different kinds, even the legendary Basilisk.

The man turned around and smiled to him. "Ah, you're awake. I'm glad nothing happened to you." he said as he dismissed his snakes except for Makyu and the giant Black Mamba that was with him.

"Yes, but I wish to ask you, what is your name and where am I?" Yugi asked. "I'm Tesoru, Snake Charmer and one of the known Wicked Wizards but I don't use magic anymore. As for where you are, you're in the Village of the Souls, a days' walk from the Black Emerald City." the man now known as Tesoru said.

"And what is your name and what brings a being such as yourself to a world like this."

"I'm Yugi and I was somehow brought here by a mysterious storm that appeared in my home world and the next thing, I was here with my wolf, Wolfe but we got separated when we were near the Bone Dragon Village. A woman named Crystal told me to go and look for the Shadow Kings so they can send me back home. I had some friends but something happened to them and they never came back." Yugi explained and he nodded.

"Hmm, maybe the Shadow Kings took them from you and took them to their palace. You do seem to be a innocent being in a world filled with darkness and shadow demons such as themselves are attracted to such light and will do anything to keep said light in this world. If I were you, I'll try to convince them to let you go home or change this world back to Bright Haven before they can do something horrible." Tesoru said as Makyu brought his head down and he patted his snout lightly.

"What should I do then? If they're planning something more horrible than changing this world into nothing but a cruel, dark place, I need to get to the Castle right away. Not just to save my friends but maybe save Wolfe and my grandfather if he was taken by them as well." Yugi said. Tesoru nodded.

"You will do all that soon, for now, why don't you get something to eat before you go. I'll lend you my Black Mamba, Tzu Rein to take you there so you won't be caught by any shadow demons that may be roaming around Black Emerald City, looking for a good meal." Tesoru said and Yugi nodded.

* * *

After a while, Yugi thanked Tesoru for his hospitality and the use of Tzu and left to head towards the Black Emerald City where his fate along with his friends and grandfather waited for him. _'Ok, I have to make sure I'm prepare for what's to come, just in case I have to fight my way through to find my friends. I hope I can do this without fail or else I'll never get out of here.'_ Yugi thought as Tzu continued on his way towards the Black Emerald City.

As they were getting closer, Yugi spotted the shadow demons Tesoru told him about coming towards them. They hissed and spat at him and he pulled out his Light staff, sending beams of light to hit the demons and they wailed at they were hit by the beams and disappeared up in smoke.

Tzu continued his way towards the city, Yugi taking down any shadow demons they come across.

* * *

In the Black Emerald Castle, Yami watched. "You have gotten here pretty fast, little prince of mine. Too bad you may not save your friends as planned. I will not let you escape from me or this world." Yami said, eyes narrowing. "Shadow Wolf, I call on you." he said and Wolfe appeared from the shadows.

"What is it Master Yami?" he asked. Yami showed him the vision of Yugi and Tzu. "You see that boy, I want you to wait outside the castle for him. When he comes, defeat him in battle and knock him out before bringing him to my room. I want to welcome him to his new home." Yami said and he nodded as he left.

"Shall I prepare the room for our guest Yami?" Aqua asked as he came from the shadows. "Yes, do so. I can tell he will be here soon and the sooner he gets here, the sooner he will be our little lord of the Shadow Kingdom next to us." Yami said.

Aqua nodded before he went back through the shadows. Yami turned to the vision, seeing Yugi making his way into the city. _'Soon, my naive yet beautiful pet, you will be ours.'_ he thought.

* * *

Yugi pat Tzu's head lightly. "You best be getting back to Tesoru. I don't want you to get hurt." Yugi said and the serpent shook his head. "You don't want to go back?" he asked and Tzu nodded his head. "Ok, if you're sure. I really don't want nothing to happen to you." Yugi said as he and Tzu made their way towards the looming black castle near the other end of the city.

People and demons alike watched as they went past, some of the demons ready to take Yugi but Tzu hissed in warning and they stood back. After a while, they finally made it to the gates of the castle. "Well, this is it Tzu. I finally made it here but the problem now is whether I should stay or go. If it stay, my friends will be happy but if I go, I'll be away from this dark world with my grandfather and Wolfe. Hopefully I can choose the right choice when I'm in there." Yugi said and Tzu nodded as he pushed open the gate for Yugi.

They went inside and Yugi gasped when he saw who was standing on the steps leading inside the castle. "W-wolfe. Is that you?" he asked as he stepped closer. Wolfe growled. "No, I'm not the person you once knew little Yugi. I'm a changed person now and under the influence of the Shadow Kings, I have power and in return, I'll do their bidding and they want you Yugi." Wolfe said before he went in for an attack.

Tzu intercepted his attack and slapped him away with his tail. He hissed and Wolfe got up again. "You dare interfere what the kings want? Then I'll just have to kill you then." Wolfe said as he went to attack Tzu.

Yugi watched in horror as they fought. "Wolfe! Please stop! Don't fight just because you were told to!" Yugi said. "I will never disobey the kings. If I do, then they will kill me. You don't want that, do you?" Wolfe said as he slashed at Tzu. He hissed in pain before he went to attack him again. Yugi knew there was only one thing he could do.

"Fine! If you'll stop fighting Tzu, I'll go peacefully." Yugi said and he stopped attacking Tzu. "How nice of you to say so. It beats fighting you to get you to come inside." Wolfe said as he backed away from Tzu and walked over to him. Yugi sighed as he looked up to Tzu.

"Tzu, I'm sorry I surrendered so easily. But it hurts to see Wolfe reduced to this. I want you to go back to the Village of the Souls and see if you can get Tesoru to send a message to Crystal about what happen. I don't want her to worry about me." Yugi said and he nodded as he slithered over to him and leaned down, nuzzling him with his snout before leaving castle grounds, looking back to him once more.

/Be careful savior./ he spoke through Yugi's mind before he left out of sight. Yugi sighed lightly before he turned to Wolfe. "Ok, I'm ready." he said. "Although I didn't battle you, I still have to do what the Shadow King asked me. I hope you are used to living here cause that's where you're going to be for now on." Wolfe said as he raised a paw and knocked Yugi over the head, effectively knocking him out.

* * *

Back inside in another part of the castle, Diamond looked outside from her chained position on the wall. _'Yugi, I hope you're safe. I don't want you to come here. The Shadow Kings are after you. They been playing you along until you got here. I hope you'll figure that out soon unless they plan to do something about it.'_ she thought before looking towards the door, hearing someone come inside.

She growled when she saw it was Crimson and Bakura. Crimson walked over to her and took her chin into his paw. "Now, don't be that way Diamond. I know you hate being here but you know I hate loosing my special possession." Crimson said.

She removed herself from Crimson's grip and tried to bite at his paw but he moved it away in time. "I'm no possession of yours. I'm nothing but your puppet with you pulling at my strings. If it wasn't for Yugi, I'll still be in that forest with Ryou, killing of travelers as they came by. Ever since you and your kings came here, this world has been nothing but hell to us. Yugi will change it back for us and you'll be gone forever." Diamond hissed.

"He may or he may not. It all depends on what Yami and Aqua wants and he told us he wants Yugi for themselves and they were never planning to send him home anytime soon. The only person who can do that would be either you or Crystal but guess what? You two can't do nothing since you've been corrupted by the magic of the Shadow Kingdom. No light magic shall never be used ever again. Not even by the purest light filled person." Bakura said and laughed darkly.

Diamond glared at him. _'You don't know how wrong you are.'_ she thought. Ryou looked up from his spot as well. "Leave us alone. The last thing we need is your taunting." he said and Bakura looked to him. "You got some spunk saying that but we haven't even begun to taunt you yet." Bakura said and they gulped, knowing well what they meant.

* * *

Jou and Kaiser were taken to where the pens made for their dragons were. They were being forced to see what horror came upon the Red Eyes that helped them get free the last time they were here. "You want to know so much about you precious Red Eyes. We'll let you see her then." Seto said as he opened a door and pushed them inside. They fell to the ground harshly but got up and looked around the room before seeing Red Eyes.

"No, Rensha." Jou whispered the given name he gave to the Red Eyes. She was battered and bruised, most likely from the punishment she received from the Blue Eyes, or Teikyu as Seto and Ruby calls him. She had a litter of baby dragons around her. Some being black with blue eyes or white with red eyes. They were biting and clawing at her, showing well what side of the family they got their aggressiveness from.

Teikyu was sitting in another part of the room watching her, more of their children resting near him. "See, she's doing fine, a little bruised cause she kept trying to get away but she has a family now." Ruby said as he stood beside Kaiser.

"This is no family for her, this is just a twisted way of showing who's boss around here. I can bet for as long as we were gone from her, your Blue Eyes been having his way with her as much as he pleased, no matter how hurt she was and you did nothing to stop it." Kaiser growled as he pushed him away and walked towards where she rested.

The dragons growled at him but he growled just as low, scaring them enough to make them scurry over to Teikyu and he growled in warning but Seto held a hand up, telling him not to attack.

"Rensha? Rensha, are you alright?" Kaiser asked as Jou came to stand beside him. She raised her head up slowly, looking to them and nodding slowly. "We're so sorry we left you here to turn out like this. For letting you be hurt for saving us." he said as he stroked her snout.

She purred lowly, trying to tell them it wasn't their fault but they wouldn't believe her. They blamed themselves for letting her go through this pain and suffering for saving them. "Don't worry Rensha, we'll get you out of her and far away from Teikyu. We'll make sure he never hurts you again." he said once more and she nodded slowly.

Teikyu finally got up and headed over to them. Jou look towards him. "Leave her alone, Teikyu. Can't you see she doesn't need to be hurt anymore by you." Jou said angrily and he only snorted, pushing him away harshly. He went to move Kaiser away but Rensha growled in warning, standing up finally to protect him.

He growled lowly, telling her to move Kaiser from behind her. She shook her head and he swung his tail at her, knocking her down. He pushed Kaiser away as he tried to get to Rensha again and went over to her once more.

Kaiser and Jou tried to get towards them once more but a Blackland Fire Dragon spirit held them, bringing them back towards Seto and Ruby. "Sorry, but you should never interfere when Teikyu is about to take Rensha again. You could get killed." Seto said.

"Yeah, well I rather be dead than to suffer from this and see her suffer as well just because she saved us from you two." Jou growled. "We may take you up on that offer but for now, I think you deserve to see her get her so called punishment." Ruby said.

They growled once more and turned their heads away from the scene but Seto made sure they were to watch the whole thing and tears came to their eyes as they watched Teikyu bite and scratch at her as she was being taken once more by the larger dragon._ 'We're sorry Rensha.'_ Jou thought as they continued to watch, never hearing Seto's mocking laughter, only Rensha's pained roars.

* * *

Malik and Topaz were no better. They didn't even want to go into any detail what they pain they had to go through because of Marik and Toben who were too happy to have them back. Their deadly games continued on, Malik and Topaz being hurt what Marik and Toben had the pleasure of causing and watching it. Malik looked outside the window to the darkened sky.

_'Yugi, I hope you're alright. I along with the others don't want you to suffer from any pain the kings may try on you if they get you.'_ he thought before falling into a troubled sleep, knowing full well that he will have to wake up soon for another one of Marik's 'games'.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes and found out he was in a flourished room. Compared to the bleak, dark outside, this room was filled with many gold treasures and gems. The walls were still a murky black but it glittered from the candles lit around the room, making the room shine in a eerie beauty. The bed that he was lying on was large and comfy.

It was covered in black and red sheets, the pillow nothing but blood red silk. _'Where am I? I remember getting knocked out by Wolfe but where did he take me?'_ he thought before looking up when the large double doors opened and two figures came inside.

"Welcome Yugi, to your new home." Yami said as he looked to him.

* * *

Zypher: Well, that will be all for now. Please, do not kill me about what I did to the Red Eyes. She happens to be one of my favorite cards but I needed something to lengthen out this chapter or else it would've been short and my little shoulder devil told me to write down what was going on with the other characters as they were held inside the castle. I'll make sure this turns out to be a happy ending. Anyways, please review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	6. The Savior is Ours

Zypher: Well, I think it's been a while since I continued with this story. I thank all of those that have reviewed the last chapter so here's the next one for you. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The Demon of Oz

Chapter 6

* * *

Yugi watched them as they walked over. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Yami and he's Aqua. We're both the Kings of the Black Emerald City." Yami said. "Really? For some reason it feels like I seen you both before." Yugi murmured as he climbed out of the bed and walked over to them.

"Oh no, chances of seeing us walking around this corrupted land as people want to call it now is rare. You must have seen something else." Aqua said as he took Yugi's hand lightly, leading him to the door. "Why don't we take you on a small tour of the castle so you can learn your way around." Aqua said and he nodded.

_'That is, of course, we have plans for you to never leave the room.'_ Yami thought as he followed behind them.

* * *

After their latest beating, Ryou was knocked out but Diamond was still awake. She felt Yugi's light energy floating around and she sighed in defeat. _'I hope it wouldn't come to this, Yugi. Now you're trapped in the grip of the Shadow Kings and they will never let you go. You must defeat them to free us and the Bright Haven from their rule.'_ Diamond thought before sighing. _'Now if there was only a way how you could find this out.'_

* * *

As they walked, Yami explained a few things about the city and the people. "But aren't the people sad that they have demons ruling over them?" Yugi asked. "Oh of course not. The only thing they care about is the savior saving them from us but we only do as the demons want. They wanted a new place to call home and we gave it to them. That's all we did." Yami said.

He only nodded, thinking about what he said. _'If it's true, they wanted me to save them from the kings. Crystal told me to do that but they are treating me well instead of some sort of slave. I don't know what to think of anymore.'_ Yugi thought, his attention focused more on his thoughts that he didn't hear Yami and Aqua speaking quietly to one another.

"We finally have him here, so what are we going to do with him?" Aqua asked. "There is many things we could do, especially just to keep him here since he may do something as long as his friends are around and know about everything that happened except for him. We could either hypnotize him, turn that necklace of his into a collar so he would have to obey our every command or, my favorite, feed him the forbidden Shoyuubutsu fruit." Yami said.

"I like the sound of that last one. I say we give it to him now just in case his friends decide to break out from their masters' room and try to find him. By now they would've felt his energy and is doing all they can to get out." Aqua said.

Yami nodded and turned back to Yugi. "Yugi, would you like to see the gardens?" Yami asked, breaking him from his thoughts. "Oh yes, that would be nice." Yugi said. Yami nodded and turned back around, giving a deadly smirk as he and Aqua led him towards the gardens. _'Yeah, nice for us.'_ Yami thought.

* * *

After Marik and Toben left, Malik started to try and break from his bonds. "Topaz, wake up. We need to get out of here and help Yugi before those kings give him something to bring him to their control forever and he'll never get out of here." Malik said.

He groaned and opened his eyes slowly before turning to him. "What? Yugi already got here?" he asked and Malik nodded. "Yeah, we need to get out of here and hopefully help the others." Malik said as he struggled in his bonds once more.

"Malik, aren't you a scarecrow? You can remove your hands and slip out." Topaz said. "Oh yeah, that's right. Sorry Marik, I may be your slave but you gave me one flaw, and that's keeping me half scarecrow." he said to himself as he moved one of his hands over and removed the other.

He sat up and placed his hand back in place before doing the same with the other and got out of the bed. He ran over to Topaz's side and freed him. "Come on, let's hurry and see if we can find the others before Marik and Toben find out we're gone." Malik said and they both ran out of the room.

* * *

When they reached the gardens, Yugi looked around quietly while Yami and Aqua started walking in another direction. Yugi didn't noticed them leaving until he saw them stop by some sort of tree that grew red fruit. Aqua picked one off and took a bite from it, blood red juices flowing out from the fruit. Yugi walked over, curious.

"What's that?" he asked. "Oh, just a little treat we grow here in the gardens. It's a rare delicacy that is found among the demon kind. People say it's a forbidden fruit but that's only to them." Aqua said as he took another bite of the fruit.

A slight growl of his stomach showed his hunger and Yugi moved to stand beside him. "Could I try one please? It has been a while since I last ate." Yugi said. "Are you sure, Yugi? You are not at all fazed by the fact people call this the forbidden fruit?" Yami asked, standing behind him. "No, I don't see what's so bad about it." Yugi said, trying to reach for one. They laughed softly at his efforts, although there was a hidden meaning behind their laugh.

_'Soon, one bite and you will be ours forever.'_ Yami thought as he reached up and grabbed one for Yugi.

* * *

After getting everyone out from their so called 'masters' room, they ran through the castle, trying to find any sign of Yugi and they soon reached the gardens where they felt his energy radiate strong. "He's in here somewhere. We must find him and quickly. Who knows what those kings are up to." Diamond said and they nodded as they ran inside, following his trace of energy.

* * *

"Are you sure you really want this fruit, Yugi? We can understand you're hungry but we want to make sure there nothing else that you may want from the kitchens." Yami said, holding the cursed fruit in his hands. "I'm sure. I don't want to wait until we get there when I can have something from here." Yugi said, holding out his hands for the fruit.

"Alright, if you're sure." Yami said, grinning maniacally on the inside as he handed him the fruit that will make Yugi theirs for eternity. "Go ahead and eat then." he said, taking another from the tree and bit into it.

Yugi watched him before bringing the fruit up to his mouth, about to bite into it before he heard someone calling his name. He looked up and saw someone coming their way. Yami and Aqua growled as they turned as well. "We'll deal with them. Go ahead and eat." Aqua said and he nodded.

"No Yugi! Don't eat that fruit! It's cursed!" Diamond shouted as they made it over to them but a barrier came up, separating them from Yugi and the kings. "What do you mean?" Yugi asked, shocked at seeing the condition his friends were in.

"That fruit you about to eat is the Shoyuubutsu fruit or known as the Possession fruit! Demons are immune to it's deadly effects but regular people are not! They're going to make you eat it so they can keep you here for life! Nothing will change and they'll get what they want and hurt the people of Bright Haven even more!" She explained.

Yugi looked back to the fruit and then towards Yami and Aqua who had a murderous look in their eyes. "Enough! You dare try to poison his mind with lies!" Yami shouted before turning back to Yugi. "Don't listen to them little one, just go ahead and eat." he whispered.

Yugi looked between his friends and the kings, now confused and doesn't know who to believe. "Great, those kings are trying to manipulate him and with that crystal around his neck, they can force him to believe them." Jou hissed. "Then there's only one way how to stop them from getting Yugi." Ryou said before looking back to him.

"Yugi! Listen to me! You may not remember but Darkness was Yami! He tried to deceive you but acting like a stranger to you and say the kings were nice and would send you back home! They're not and use tricks to get what they want! They won't treat you well! They may treat you no more than a pleasure slave!" Ryou said.

Aqua growled and shot a beam towards him, shocking him and he screamed in pain. Yugi was worried and dropped the fruit, running to the barrier. "Ryou! Are you alright?" he asked, wishing he could reach him. Topaz helped him up and he nodded slowly.

"I'm fine, just believe in us. Just look at us. Thanks to the kings' lackeys that had captured us before and turned us into the way we are now, we're weak and helpless to do anything as of now. You are the only one that can help us." Ryou whispered.

"No! They're getting to him. Looks like we have to kick this up a notch." Yami said, using they power sealed inside the crystal he gave to Yugi to bring him under his control. Yugi's eyes dulled and he backed away from the barrier, walking back over to them and picked up the fruit.

"Go ahead, little one. One bite and you will be ours for eternity." Yami whispered and he did so, never hearing the screams and shouts of his friends. "Yugi! No!" Diamond said, banging against the barrier but it didn't let up.

Yami smirked as he watched the younger boy swallow his bite and looked up to them. "Sorry but with him under our control, it would take a lot to break him free once more. But he has the power to free himself and he can't use it because he's ours now." Yami said as he walked over to Yugi and wrapped his arms around him who did the same.

"Continue to eat little angel of ours and we'll take you back to our room. Of course, your friends will have to be sent to the dungeons for trying to poison your mind with lies." Yami said as shadows wrapped around them and brought them down into the ground where the dungeons were located. Yugi only watched silently, eating the cursed fruit without thought.

"I'll have the captains take care of them. But for now, I want to take care of you." Yami said, looking down to him as Aqua let the barrier down and they left to head back inside.

* * *

As they walked through the halls, they encountered Seto who was looking for Jou and Aqua told him of where he was, explaining what he and the others were trying to do and he nodded, making sure to remember to tell the others of where their little pets were. Once they reached the room, Yami opened the door and Yugi walked inside silently, sitting down on the bed.

Yami smirked and walked over as well. Before he could enjoy himself with Yugi, he looked over to Aqua. "Before I forget, do me and favor and get rid of that staff. I have a feeling if it stays around Yugi as long as he's like this, it's magic will break him free from the spell and if it happens when I'm not aware, he may kill me." Yami said and Aqua nodded.

"Alright, I'll leave you for now but don't wear him out too much." Aqua said with a light smirk as he gripped the Light staff with a hiss and left the room, wanting to get rid of the staff as quickly as possible before he could burn his hands.

When he was gone, Yami toed off his boots before sitting down beside Yugi and lifted his head with a gentle hand. "After so long, we finally have you. Not in the way that I wanted but I knew your friends would try and ruin it for us before you could come to us willingly. Maybe if they're not going to become a burden again, I'll release you from this spell and we can try again so you can love us instead of being like this but for now, this will have to do." Yami said and gave Yugi a light kiss before making him lie down on the bed.

* * *

In another part of the Shadow Kingdom, a red dragon watched how the people of the once Bright Haven lands we being treated by the demons that moved here. "This has gone on long enough. It's time a put those kings in their place and hopefully help the saviors that has now been captured by them." she said before unfurling he wings and flew off.

* * *

Zypher: And there you have it, a cliffhanger. I would've wrote a lemon scene but I really don't feel like getting caught before on past the time I should be. Hate that XP but I'll make it up to you all with a nice long lemon scene in the next chapter. Maybe two if I'm in the mood to write another. But anyways, I hoped you enjoyed and will leave a good review. See you all in the next chapter.


	7. Finding Out the Truth

Zypher: Hi all and welcome to the next chapter to The Demon of Oz. I did say I was going to add a lemon but now I just don't have my mind on it but I promise I will get to a long lemon before the end of the story. Just don't know when. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The Demon of Oz

Chapter 7

* * *

Yami sighed in content as he lied by Yugi's side. The boy was asleep now and still under the control of the fruit but was going to let him free from it once he wakes. _'I never had so much fun with any person like I did with this little delicacy of light. I'm glad he's all mine now and I'm not going to lose him anytime soon.'_ he thought. He then thought about his friends and growled. _'And hopefully they won't try to help him escape or I will kill them myself. Slowly and painfully'_

* * *

They were all unaware of the red dragon coming towards the castle. She growled when she felt the immense aura of light energy coming from the palace. _'Those kings will pay for everything they did. Not only taking a pure soul from his world but also changing this peaceful haven into a hell-bound wasteland.'_ she thought as she landed and changed into her human form before sneaking inside, keeping a cloak of invisibility up so she wouldn't be found. Not saying she couldn't easily defeat all the guards but she didn't want to attract too much attention to herself.

When she finally made it into an empty hallway, she heard voices and stayed up against the wall, waiting to see who was coming by. "You are in big trouble now. Not only did you escape but you tried to free the savior. You know that was a bad move to even try. It's a miracle you wasn't killed." Marik said as he dragged Malik away along with the other shadow captains dragging their own so called slaves. They were all bound tightly and heads bowed. All except Malik. He was determine to not be controlled by him, no matter how much he tries to break his will.

She growled once more as she watched them be taken away before she continued on her way once more, hoping to have luck finding the king's room.

* * *

Aqua appeared through the shadows into Yami's room and looked to him. "Yami, wake up. The council wishes to speak with you about the savior." Aqua said and he snarled. "What do they want to know about?" he said as he got up. He got dressed once more before leaving out the room. "Aqua, stay here with him and when he wakes, dispel the effects of the fruit off of him." Yami said before he left.

Aqua went to sit on the bed beside the sleeping child and looked down to him. _'I have this foreboding feeling. That soon, you will fight us, defeat us and free this world from our grip. I should worry but I feel that it would be better that way. I won't tell Yami so he won't try anything but when the time comes, I will be ready.'_ he thought as he moved a strand of hair from his face and sighed.

* * *

Yami only groaned and he sat in the conference room, listening to the council as they talked about the effects the savior were having on the Black Emerald City inhabitants. "As long as they know he stays, they have hope and that's not what we want. You either kill him or we'll do it for you." one of the members said.

"Forget it. He's the new lord and sire to us and the kingdom and even if the people that were once part of the Emerald City have hope, once they find out he agreed to be our new sire, they'll lose that hope once and for all." Yami said.

They spoke to each other once more before agreeing with his decision. Yami stood and looked to them. "Now that we have this settled, I must be going now. I have to return back to the new sire before he wakes." Yami said before he left.

* * *

Keara traveled through the halls once more, knowing she was getting close to where Yugi was staying. She stayed up against the wall, hearing a voice before she heard the door open and saw Aqua leave out, closing the door. He purred lightly as he licked his lips, please with his little time with Yugi and the mind-blowing kiss they shared before leaving.

"I think it's time for another delectable meal even though I wish not to lose the flavor of our little savior's sweet orifice." he said as he continued to walk off. She growled. _'Disgusting.'_ she thought sickeningly before she continued to watch him leave and once he was gone, she opened the door and slipped into the room. Yugi looked over to her, slightly in shock to have someone else come in so soon.

"Who are you?" he asked. "The person who will be saving you from a dreaded fate. These kings aren't who they want you to believe." Keara said. "Why should I believe you? They cared for me ever since I was brought here and I know they will treat me well." Yugi said as he stood up from the bed, already fully clothed with the time he spent with Aqua.

"Well, that's what you think about them but me along with your friends know them for who they truly are and I'm willing to show you what I mean." Keara said.

"What do you mean?" he questioned. "Just come with me and you'll see. Yami and Aqua are not what they show you when you're alone with them. It's all a facade and I'll prove it to you. Come with me." Keara said and he nodded, now curious to know why she was speaking ill of Yami and Aqua after they have treated him so well with their hospitality.

* * *

Ryou sighed as he looked around the room once more. He and Diamond were chained up tight so they couldn't escape again. _'But we couldn't even get free the first time. That was from Malik and Topaz's help but he had to think we were able to get away. Who knows what could be happening to Malik and Topaz if those two shadow captains find out he was the one that released us all so we could go and help Yugi?'_ Ryou thought. "Diamond, how long do you think before Yugi figures out what's going on?" Ryou asked, looking over to her.

"I don't know but hopefully soon. It will only be so long before they slip up and Yugi learns how they truly act. Hopefully he'll learn on his own and save Bright Haven from their rule." Diamond said and he nodded.

They heard the door open and was about to shy away just in case it was Bakura and Crimson but only heard a gasp and looked up to see Yugi standing there with Keara. "Ryou. Diamond. What happened to you?" Yugi asked as he ran over to them. "It was the work of Bakura and Crimson." Ryou said.

"But how? I thought you guys had left and went to the castle without me when I went to go see Tsunami." Yugi said. "But that was all a trick. Tsunami was actually Aqua in disguise so you would know. Same with Darkness. We couldn't tell because they could've probably killed us off without you knowing. They have much more in store for you Yugi and it won't be pretty. At least, not to us and the whole entire land of Bright Haven." Diamond said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're the key, the key that could bring the people of Bright Haven to the kings' will. Now, they are probably rebelling against the soldiers and guards as we speak and if you become Yami and Aqua's sire and the Shadow Kingdom's lord, the people will believe there is no hope left for them and will listen to every word they speak and follow every order made. They will have ultimate control and soon, the council will use that power to try and control every world in existence through the power of the kings. Only you can do something Yugi. Either assassinate the kings or their council." Diamond spoke and he nodded.

"I'll try. This is a big thing for me to do. Not only to save your world but mine and who knows how many others we never heard of. But I can't do anything now without the staff Crystal from the ruined Dragon Villa gave to me. I'll have to find it." Yugi said.

"Well then go ask the others, their rooms aren't far from here but be careful. We don't know if the captains are planning to come back so you need to watch yourself. It won't be long before Yami himself start sending guards to find you in worry that you have been taken." Diamond said.

"Alright, I will and hopefully, I can come back to help you." Yugi said, giving them a hug before leaving with Keara once more. "Now I see what you mean. Those two were evil and even if I granted my wish to go back home. This world would still be in torment and I would probably be stuck here with them to be used as nothing but a play toy." Yugi said.

"Well, at least you finally noticed before it could happen and like Diamond told you, you're the only one who can stop them now." Keara said as they soon stopped by the room Jou and Kaiser were in and Yugi knew that they may have to be careful.

Keara opened the door and saw that Jou and Kaiser were too chained up and have Ragnarok's spirit guarding them but luckily, he was asleep. "Go ahead. The dragon spirit is sleeping." Keara said and he nodded as he snuck inside and walked over to them.

"Jou, Kaiser, wake up." He called and they raised their heads, looking to him. They were bloody and beaten, matted blood covering their fur and various scratches and bites marring their flesh. "Yugi, I'm glad to see you but what brings you here?" Jou asked.

"I cam here to ask if you guys ever saw a trace of my Light staff. Keara showed me now that Yami and Aqua are how I thought of them at first and seeing you tortured like this by their captains prove they aren't at all nice. Only around me." Yugi said.

"Great to know but we have to say we're sorry. We haven't saw any trace of the Light staff anywhere." Kaiser said before his ears perked up. "Yugi, you need to get going. Seto and Ruby are coming back and you don't need to be caught by them. Yami and Aqua may be nice but we still don't know if they would even think of punishing you." Kaiser said and he nodded.

"Please be safe. The both of you. I'll come back soon and free you all and then we can defeat Yami and Aqua for good." Yugi said before he left with Keara once more. They were unaware that Ragnarok heard everything and wasn't planning to let their little plan go unheard.

* * *

Yami opened the door to the room, calling out Yugi's name but didn't get a response._ 'Hmm, I wonder if Aqua took him somewhere.'_ he thought before contacting him. /Aqua, did you take Yugiwith you when you left/ he asked through their mind link.

/No, I left him in the room so he wouldn't accidently pop into one of the captains' room and finds his friends in horrible conditions and having them tell him what we commanded the captains to do to them for trying to change his mind./ Aqua said. He nodded, cutting away their link and growled.

_'If he didn't take him and Yugi wouldn't possibly leave the room without me or Aqua then that means someone took him.'_ he thought with a growl and left out the room once more. _'If it's who I think it is then she will pay.' _he thought once more.

* * *

Yugi and Keara found the rest of his friends and they all said the same. They never saw his staff and came to a conclusion and they must've taken it and placed it into a hidden spot where even he couldn't find it.

"Hopefully I will be able to find it soon." Yugi said as they walked back so they wouldn't cause any suspicion of where he has gone to. "Don't worry. I'll help you as much as I can. You have told me, while we were looking for your friends, that you think your grandfather is trapped somewhere in this world as well?" she asked.

"I believe so. I don't know what happened after me and my friend Wolfe got sent here but I hope he's alright." Yugi said as they stopped in front of the room. "Like I said, I'll help as much as I can. I'll go and look for him while you defeat them. Be careful Yugi cause they have a lot of power and could crush you unless you hold up strong." Keara said and he thanked him before she left. He entered the room and saw it was dark.

"Um, Yami? Aqua? Are you in here?" he called. A candle was lit and red eyes looked to him through the shadows. "Yugi, where have you been? You worried me you know." Yami spoke as he came from the shadows, holding the candle stand. He was searching the castle for Yugi but

"Sorry, just went to look around." Yugi lied, hoping it will work. "So you have. Hopefully you haven't entered into any rooms and saw things that shouldn't have been seen, did you?" he questioned. Yugi gulped, feeling that Yami knew he saw his friends horrible conditions.

"We didn't want you to see them, little one. They would ruin your life here by telling you lies. You don't want that. You're safe with us. We love you and we want you to love us." Aqua whispered from behind him, placing his claws upon his temples.

"But...I don't know." He said, loosing his train of thought. "Don't worry, just feel and forget. Feel and forget ever seeing them in the rooms. Forget ever meeting Keara and the things she told you. We're not evil at all. We just want to protect you from the world we created." Aqua said softly.

"You just want to protect me." he whispered, eyes glazed over. They smirked as the spell worked its magic, erasing everything he saw and heard from the last few minutes. Aqua knelt down once everything was done and kissed his ear lightly.

"Do you love us Yugi? Will you stay here with us and never worry about your home anymore? You have a life here now and we don't want you to leave." Aqua purred softly and he shivered lightly, feeling his breath caress his ear.

"Yes, I will. I don't want to leave anymore. I want to keep you both happy as well as my friends." Yugi said and he smiled.

"Wonderful."

* * *

The council sat in the conference room still, each having a satisfactory smirk upon their faces. "Soon, our spell will have control over Yami and Aqua and soon, the powers of light will be ours and we will be able to control all the worlds in existence with them ruling and giving out every command we tell them." One of the councilmen said.

"But don't you think this is cruel to them? They were such nice children when their father was king of the demons but now, since he's gone, we're using them for purposes we could never gain when Dur Ia Aran was ruling."

"And that's the point. He died while they were young and they had to become king. This was our only opportunity and if we continue to darken their soul and blacken their hearts to seal away any emotions that would break them from our control, they will become tyrants and tyrants keep a good rule over a kingdom.

"If they keep a good rule, that will be passed onto us and any law we make will be passed. Any action we want to take will be done and all the power we can afford will be given to us. And all through that one link and that's Yami and Aqua. We can't lose a chance like this for it may be the only chance we'll ever get in our lifetime." the first councilman said and they nodded in agreement.

"Now, we must devise a plan to take the light that savior is holding before he can unleash it and either break Yami and Aqua from our control or kill them. We can't risk anymore chances now. We need to gain complete control now." he said once more and they nodded as they started to devise various plans.

* * *

Zypher: And that's the end of this chapter. Once again, sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I couldn't think of anymore ideas until now. Either way, hoped you enjoyed it. Bet you all were surprised to know it wasn't really Yami and Aqua acting evil but the forced magic of the council. And before I leave, the meaning to Yami and Aqua's father's name is Dark Abyss King. Thought about using a little elven language for some name creation. I'll see you all soon.


	8. Mystery of the Shadow Kings Revealed

Zypher: And here we are with the next chapter of The Demon of Oz. Sadly to say, this is the second to last chapter but I will have this story end off on a good note. But for now, let's get back to the struggle Yugi has to deal with just to save Bright Haven from total destruction. Enjoy.

Note to Red Dragon of Egypt: I simply love your ideas as always but I won't use it yet, instead, I will use it in the upcoming sequel since there will be one. You as well as all my other reviewers will learn once I get the epilogue up.

* * *

The Demon of Oz

Chapter 8

* * *

It was a few weeks before Keara came back, finding Yugi's grandfather and took him somewhere safe before she decided to head back to the castle to see if Yugi was alright. She got inside and snuck over to the kings' room, listening to make sure they weren't in there before she entered. Yugi looked up to her, not recognizing her but Keara didn't notice yet. "Yugi, I found your grandfather and I placed him somewhere safe until you deal with the kings." Keara said and he nodded. "Thanks for helping my grandfather but I don't know who you are." Yugi said.

"You don't? We met a few weeks back." Keara said and then realized that Yami and Aqua must've found out that she came and told Yugi the truth about them and got rid of his memories so he wouldn't remember what he seen. _'Curse them.'_ she thought and then looked back to him.

"Yugi, you may not remember me but I will give you back the memories they stole so you remember what happened." she said as she started to weave a spell that engulfed Yugi and in a flash, Yugi remembered what he seen from the past few weeks and how he lost his memory in the first place about that.

He held his head lightly before looking up to Keara. "Thanks Keara. Can't believe they did that to me." he said softly. "They're trying everything they can to keep you here without learning the truth of the matter. You need to deal with them soon before Bright Haven falls into complete darkness." Keara explained and he nodded as he got out of bed.

"I still need to look for my staff and help the others but I'll deal with them soon." Yugi said and she nodded. "Before you go, I want to grant you more strength. Use it wisely cause you battle with Yami and Aqua will come soon." she said, granting him to power.

"How do you know?" Yugi asked as he accepted the new power gratefully. "I have a feeling that it's coming soon. I don't know the events that will lead up to it but it will be soon." Keara said before she walked over to the window. "But for now, I must keep an eye on your grandfather before any rogue demons get to him. Please save Bright Haven Yugi." Keara said and he nodded. "I will." She smiled and soon left, leaving Yugi alone.

_'Well, better go ahead and do like I said before things get worse.'_ he thought as he left out the room and started heading down the hallways, determined to help his friends first.

* * *

Diamond sighed lightly, glad that Crimson and Bakura had left out for their daily routine check over the towns and villages that lead up to the Black Emerald City so that gives her and Ryou some time to relax. She heard the door being opened and held a breath, thinking they came back but smiled softly when she saw it was Yugi. "You guys, I'm here to help." he said as he ran over to them.

"Bakura and Crimson took the keys to our chains but my daggers are hidden in one of the drawers near their beds. Grab them and you can pick the lock open." Diamond said and he nodded as he went to look for said weapon. When he found them, he took on and ran back over to them, picking at the locks on Diamond's chains until they fell off her wrists and neck.

She thanked him and took the dagger from him, easily unlocking his chains and helped him up. "Ok, do you think you two can find the others and get them out of the other Shadow Captains' rooms and meet me back at the kings' room? I still ned to find my staff." Yugi said and they nodded. "We'll do our best. Since Bakura and Crimson are gone, that might mean the other captains are gone as well so we shouldn't have any problems unless guards are roaming around." Diamond said and he nodded.

"Be careful." Yugi said and the nodded once more as they left the room and took seperate ways.

* * *

Yugi ran through the halls, hoping to find somewhere when they stored items to find his staff. He came across the meeting room where the council was and stopped when he heard Yami and Aqua's name. "Soon, they will be completely under our control and every world will soon belong to us." One of the council members spoke.

"But what about the savior? If he learns of this, he may try to kill them off or deal with us." another said. "I have a plan for him, Yami and Aqua will do something about him. That Possession Fruit did wonders the first times but too bad they still had some will left and took the spell off of him instead of keeping him under the enchantment." a third council member said.

Yugi growled as he heard this. _'So, it was them all along? They were the ones that caused Yami and Aqua to turn into bloodthirsty, mindless killers and take over Bright Haven. I can't kill them but what can I do to get rid of that curse they placed upon them?' _Yugi thought and listened in more. "We'll figure out something but for now, we need to concentrate more on breaking the last of their will and they'll deal with the savior themselves without worrying about the consequences." the first council member spoke and they all agree with that.

Yugi left away from the door and went back on his mission to find the Light staff and quickly so he could use the remaning time to try and get to Yami and Aqua and tell them of what their council was planning before they lose the last of their will.

* * *

After helping out the others, Jou and Kaiser wanted to go and save Rensha. "We can't Jou. We have to get back to the kings' room before Yugi so he won't worry about us and think we got captured." Ryou said. "But I can't leave her there with that Blue Eyes. All he does is take advantage of her and I don't want her to be hurt more." Jou said.

Diamond sighed lightly and nodded, knowing that Jou didn't want Rensha to go through any more pain. "Ok, we'll go but we need to hurry. Not only because Yugi will be waiting for us but we don't want to be out in the open when those captains get back." Diamond said and he nodded as they left for the stable where Rensha was being holed up.

* * *

Yugi finally found his staff inside a safe which took him a while to open and then ran off to go look for Yami and Aqua. He first went to the garden and looked around, not seeing them there. He then left to head back to the meeting room and listened quietly, hearing no one in there and knew the council probably left to finish what they started and hurried on, hoping to find them soon.

_'Where could they be? They're not in the garden, they're not in the meeting room and I don't know where in this giant castle the throne room is located.'_ Yugi thought with worry as he continued to look around.

* * *

They noticed that Teikyu was gone so they suspected that he went with Seto so they went for Rensha and got her out. She rumbled her thanks and loked to Jou and Kaiser, not really wanting to leave them alone in the palace and nudged them to come with her. "We can' would love to but we still have something to take care of here. You just go on and be free like you should be. Maybe one day our paths will cross again." Jou said. She whimpered softly and lowered her head, nuzzling him before turning to Kaiser and did the same.

She lifted her head and looked down to them with sad red eyes before she unfurled her wings and flew off. They watched as she left and Jou had tears coming to his eyes at the lost of the only friend they made ever since he and Kaiser were transformed. Malik walked over and pat his shoulder lightly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you two will see each other again once we change this twisted kingdom back into Bright Haven. So come on, we need to go and meet up with Yugi back at the kings' room before the captains get back." Malik said and he nodded as he wiped his eyes free of tears and they headed back inside.

* * *

Yugi ran towards Yami and Aqua's room and saw the others waiting there for him. "You guys, we have a situation and we need to find Yami and Aqua fast." Yugi said. "Why? Did you find out something?" Diamond asked. "Yes and it's not good." Yugi said. "I know where the throne room is. Maybe they're there." Topaz said. "That's what I had in mind but I didn't know where it was myself." Yugi said and they nodded as they ran off towards the throne room.

* * *

But it was too late for the council already completely took over their mind and soul, making then into heartless kings that couldn't have a care in the world about what happen to someone else. The first council member smirked as he looked to them. "Alright you two. You are now under our control and we need the power of the light so you can get more land than this. The demons aren't satisfied with just this kingdom and you need to give them what they want." he said and they nodded. "Don't worry, the savior will be giving his power to us along with much more." Yami said with a smirk.

"Good, good. We'll leave now so make sure you do as you are commanded to do." he said once more and they all left out through a hidden door and when they were gone, Aqua turned to Yami. "So, what are we going to do with him?" he asked. "Not much, only take the powers of the light he has and once he's devoid of that, he can become a concubine or personal slave to satisfy our needs." Yami said as he went to sit upon the throne. Aqua took his spot beside him and smirked as well, dulled eyes shining with an unsated hunger.

"That sounds just delightful..." he spoke.

* * *

Otuside, they made it to the throne room and heard what they were saying. "...And to think, he will only be used just as our personal slave and nothing more." Aqua said with a laugh and Yami laughed with him. "Yes and he can't do nothing to stop us once his power is stripped from him." Yami said and Yugi looked down sadly.

_'I was too late and now they completely surrendered to the darkness, taunting me all the while. I can't let this go on. Whether I love them or not, they will not put this world into anymore danger and keep me here just satisfy their own hunger.' _he thought with anger.

Diamond placed a hand on his shoulder. "See Yugi, we told you they weren't as you thought. They were evil from the start and we must do something to stop them or Bright Haven will be doomed." Diamond said. He nodded and looked to them. "Are you guys ready? This will be the final battle that will determine whether we save Bright Haven or not and I will need all the help I can get." Yugi said, eyes shining with determination.

Malik brought out his scythe and nodded, looking to Topaz before looking back to him. "You can count on me and Topaz to guard your back." Malik said.

Ryou brought out his axe and Diamond took her daggers from her belt. "We're with you along the way Yugi." Ryou said, hefting the large axe onto his shoulder and brushing strands of his hair from his face.

Jou and Kaiser's claws lengthened out and they nodded to him. "For Rensha and every person they and their captains hurt and killed in the past. We are here to stop them and end their reign here and now." Kaiser said.

Yugi nodded and then took out his staff and kicked the door open, looking to Yami and Aqua who sat upon the throne with a glare. "Your reign ends here Kings of the Shadow Kingdom!" Yugi said. "And with it you give me one wish!" he continued. Yami smirked and looked to him.

"And what would that be little savior?" he questioned, glaring back at him...

* * *

Zypher: And that's where we'll stop at for now so I won't ruin the epilogue. Hurrah to the cliffhanger! Anyways, hoped you liked and will be eagerly waiting for the epilogue which is actually pretty much done except for the missing lemon I promised. See you soon.


	9. Epilogue

Zypher: Hi all and welcome to the final chapter of The Demon of Oz. I thank all of you that have been reviewing and have liked this story up to the end. Now we shall get to the ultimate battle between Yugi and the Demon Kings. Who will win this battle? Only this chapter will tell so enjoy.

Warning: The will be a lemon like I promised later on. I will have a warning at the bottom but if you don't want to listen, don't blame me.

* * *

The Demon of Oz

Epilogue

* * *

"I want to go home!" Yugi yelled as Yami and Aqua looked to him. "Oh no little one, you will never leave here, we want you as our Dark Lord and Sire in order to spare the lives of the people of the Shadow Kingdom. You want that, right?" Yami said as he stared Yugi straight in the violet depths that showed his anger.

"No! I would never become your lord or sire! You tricked me! I though you was an ally but you was the King in disguise. I can't trust you anymore than I trust those that truly helped me and if I have to fight you in order to save the Bright Haven, then I will." Yugi said as the Staff of Light glowed in his hands.

Aqua laughed and jumped down from the throne in front of Yugi. "Do you really think you can defeat us little one? Do you think that with the help of the people that were spawned from the shadows itself would compete with the true powers of shadows? Well your dead wrong and we will get you." Aqua said.

"That's enough!" Diamond yelled and the forever grin that was the source of her name finally became a frown, breaking her free from the Cheshire name that she was called for years as she made an attack to Aqua. He grinned and twisted around, slamming his iron hard tail into her side and she was flung over to hit the black crystal walls of the palace.

"Diamond!" Yugi yelled and was about to run over to her when Yami appeared in front of him, smirking. "I thought you wanted to fight us Yugi but you let your friends take the place of the pain that should be inflicted upon you for your defiance upon what you should become." Yami growled lowly.

Yugi backed away but Aqua came up behind him and he stopped, looking back to him before turning to see Yami walking over to him. Ryou, Malik, Jou, Topaz and Kaiser wanted to help but the people that they hated and feared showed up in front of them and they had to fight them before reaching Yugi and Diamond.

_'Please, be strong Yugi. You are the only person that I known through my life as this hideous lion monster that could stand up to the Shadow Kings.'_ Jou thought as he continued to fight the spirit dragon that Seto sent out.

* * *

With no one to help him, Yugi became afraid but he believed in himself and he knew he will win. A beam of light came from the staff and hit Yami dead on in his face and he roared in pain as he held a hand up to his face.

"Yami! Are you alright! Do you need us to help!" Marik called as he blocked another attack from Malik and his scythe. "No, I have him." Yami growled out, moving his hand away from his face so Yugi can see the big scar that the beam made on his face.

"You will pay for this, little one, no matter how much we liked you throughout your travels through our lands and your stay here." Yami said and soon shadows started to surround Yugi and he cried out in pain. The magic of the staff didn't help to protect him because something was keeping it from doing so.

_'What's happening? Why can't I control the power of the staff?'_ Yugi thought and then remembered that the black crystal that he got from Yami was still around his neck and that must be why he couldn't control the staff now.

"You can't protect yourself now since you have part of the shadows on you." Aqua said and he walked over to Yugi, ready to use the shadow jewel to contain all of his light energy. Diamond's eyes snapped opened and she jumped up, lunging for Yugi and her claws stripped the string from Yugi's neck and the crystal fell to the ground. "You!" Aqua growled and he breathed out black fire which hit Diamond as she landed and she cried out as she was flung back once more, her fur being scorched by the flames.

"No! Diamond!" Ryou yelled as he dodged an attack from Bakura and ran over to her but was too slow as Crimson appeared through the shadows, grinning and picked her up before leaving once more. "Diamond!" Yugi yelled, looking around for her but Aqua picked him up and he struggled.

"You can't win Yugi, you will forever be part of the shadows." Aqua said but he cried out as light hit him and he let go of Yugi who threw another beam at Aqua who cringed in pain as he tried to endure the attack but dropped Yugi either way. "That is enough! Your powers will not stand up to our true forms, Yugi." Yami hissed and shadows soon surrounded both him and Aqua.

The others stopped their fighting and looked. "Well, it's time to make our leave, no one can stand up to the Kings' true power." Ruby said and they disappeared along with Yugi's friends who protested. _'What am I going to do?'_ Yugi thought as he heard a roar and turned back to see Yami and Aqua as the true forms.

Yami looked like a beastly jackal, eyes blood red and claws sharper that the sharpest knife Yugi would ever see. His fur was a glossy black and the dragon-like tail swung around with force that could crush anything flat. He roared down at Yugi, giving him a view of his needle sharp fangs ready to just tear into his small, fragile body.

He turned to look at Aqua and he looked like a huge bone like dragon, parts of flesh sticking to some parts of his body such as he arms, wings and tail. His black heart showed through his semi-enclosed ribcage as it stood still, no heartbeat showing at all. He flexed his bony claws and made a grab for Yugi who dodged the attack but wasn't ready for Yami who grabbed him.

"You can't defeat us Yugi, we are too powerful." Yami said in a deep, rumbling voice. "I may not be able to beat you but the power of my friends and those who believed in me will." Yugi said and a bright light came from his staff, making swords of pure light and they went straight for Yami and Aqua's hearts. They dodged the first set, Yami dropping Yugi in the process and growled as they went to attack him.

He dodged out of the way of their attack before sending out more swords of light to hit them. Yami hissed as some were embedded into his arms but he shook of the pain as he looked for Yugi who ran off during his moment of distraction.

"Where are you, little one?" Aqua hissed quietly, knowing there was only so many places the boy could hide through the large throne room. He roared as another set of swords hit his other arm but still missing his chest and heart.

Yugi snarled quietly as he hid back into the shadows, the glow of his staff dimming so he wouldn't be found easily. But it was too late for Yami followed the path where the swords came from and disappeared into the shadows silently. Yugi looked back towards where they stood but saw that Yami wasn't there.

"Where could he be?" he wondered, unaware of the bloody eyes that were in the shadows. He heard heavy breathing and wasn't able to move out of the way as Yami snarled, clamping down on him and would've swallowed him if Yugi wasn't holding his mouth open with his staff.

"You can't win, Yugi! Either surrender and become our new sire and lord of the kingdom or be eaten." Yami spoke and he continued to try and crush Yugi within his jaws. "Never! I promised to save this world from your tyranny and I'm not going to fail all those broken lives out there that you deliberately ruin." Yugi said, the staff holding up strong even as Yami continued to try and crush him.

"You will pay! We set everything up so you would be brought here and be ours but those fools ruin everything! You were supposed to be ours but after Keara came and showed you how your friends were, you betrayed us, even after you given your love to us! We're not going to let those foolish people be the reason of your defiance! We'll kill them all!" Aqua hissed.

"Love can only be given to those that we can trust. I trusted you both but after seeing the condition my friends were in under your commands, how can I ever trust either of you again?" Yugi whispered before light appeared on the staff and Yami roared in pain, opening his mouth enough for Yugi to jump out. Aqua charged in, ready to slash at him but he sent out another beam, scorching the flesh on him and he hissed.

"You won't leave out of here alive then!" Yami said as Yugi landed and he swung his tail in his direction. He jumped in the air, just barely avoiding getting hit and using this momentum, he shot out another wave of swords towards them both. The swords hit the mark and they both stumbled back, hissing as the searing pain made them lose their focus as Yugi landed.

"Game over for the both of you." he said. They tried to pull away the swords but they hissed, not able to pull them out because they were embedded deep and they couldn't get ahold of them since they were now beings of pure shadows and the light burned at their flesh.

"You will pay! ONE DAY YOU WILL PAY!" Yami roared out loud that the walls of black crystal started to crack.

* * *

Kaiser looked up when he heard Yami and Aqua. "That didn't sound too good. Yugi could be losing. Ruby, please, take us back up there. We need to help our friend." Kaiser said, looking over to the sphinx dragon master.

He was tempted to still fight with him but seeing the fearful look he donned just by seeing the two demon kings transform into their nearly indestructible forms made him worry about himself, the others and Yugi who is now battling them.

"I can't and I know the rest of us Shadows Captains don't want to. We don't intend to hurt you and with our Kings as the Hell's Jackal and Dragon, it's impossible to stop them." Ruby said.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked. Bakura turned to look at him. "When we all met you and your allies, we never want to hurt you, we wanted to love you but we had to follow Yami and Aqua's orders or they would have fed us to the shadows. We desperately wanted to help you but under the watchful eye of our kings, we couldn't do much. In truth, not even they could do much either." Bakura said, looking down.

Ryou felt bad and walked over to Bakura, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Then why didn't you, all of you, tell us that you didn't want to fight us, we would've understand." Ryou said. Bakura looked to him and, for once in his life, smiled and hugged Ryou.

"I thank you that you and your friends would understand us." Bakura said and placed a chaste kiss on Ryou's forehead which made him blush slightly. He looked back up to him, still hearing the battle rage on above them.

"But what do you mean the kings can't do much on their own?" he asked. Crimson them looked over to him. "They're not really evil. The shadows and their power as kings took over their minds. And the council knows this because they were their influence. They told them about Yugi but he couldn't come here without magic connected to this world. That's why they set up the storm to bring him here. They led him on, hoping to make him think that there was nothing to worry about. But you guys came and helped him, making him see the truth behind Yami and Aqua but that's not what they wanted him to see.

"They wanted him to see them not as bloodthirsty kings but as people. The council was the ones that started this mess with controlling this land and its people and used them as pawns. Not them. We only helped to ensure the safety of our own lives. Only Yugi can help save them, whether by killing them or banishing away all the darkness and shadows that reside deep in their souls and continues to taint them to do the council's bidding." Crimson explained.

"So, it wasn't their idea in the first place? It was all the council's idea." Jou questioned and Crimson nodded. "Just to gain power. That's all the council wanted." he said.

They heard another roar which sounded like someone was in pain and the walls were starting to crack. "Yugi did it, he was able to beat the kings." Seto said as he picked up Jou and disappeared. The others followed and they saw Yugi on the ground and Yami and Aqua still trying to get rid of two sword that were embedded in their hearts.

Wolfe burst through the doors to the throne room, now returned to normal. "Come on you guys, we need to get out of here! The place is falling apart!" he yelled and they nodded leaving out behind him. Yugi turned back to look at Yami and Aqua.

Yami looked up to him, tears of blood spilling from his eyes but he had a small smile on his face. "What kind of beasts were we? We killed to satisfy our needs and tried to take an innocent being as our own. The council said all would turn out well but it only led to destruction. We didn't want this but the council made us, darkened our souls and made us think like the kings they wanted." Yami whispered, looking down slightly and coughing up blood before looking back to him.

"Yugi, you have showed us that we didn't deserve you. Our greed for power has taken over rational thought and now look what happened to us. We are sorry for everything that was caused here and soon, we will be gone forever and everything will be turned back to normal." Yami said softly and Yugi walked over to them. He placed a hand on Yami's muzzle and he growled softly before closing his eyes.

"You may have been evil but your heart and soul was darkened by the council who may have now ran off. I wish I didn't have to kill you or Aqua but I couldn't think of another way. I don't know if my powers could heal your tortured souls and blackened minds." Yugi started but he shook his head.

"Don't be sorry, Yugi, we placed this fate upon ourselves and we deserve to die because of our rage and greed. We brought you here for our selfish reasons and those of the council. We shouldn't have or else you wouldn't be part of this. We are truly sorry for everything we cause to you, your friends and the people of Bright Haven." Yami said quietly before the castle started to fall. "Go on, Yugi, you must leave now and go back home. The castle is starting to fall apart." Yami said and Yugi nodded even though his mind and heart was telling him to stay.

"I hope to see you both again even though you were shadow demons." Yugi said and Wolfe came back in to get him and ran back out. "We love you, Yugi. Now and forever. May your life be happy without us in your way." Yami whispered as the castle roof fell onto them, ending their lives that were filled with darkness and despair.

* * *

They watched as the castle shattered and fell, killing whoever that was inside. Yugi buried his face into Wolfe's mane, not wanting to see the castle fall. Diamond walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You ok, Yugi?" Diamond asked. Yugi looked up to her, tears in his eyes.

"No, I finally saw Yami and Aqua's true side without the darkness the council placed on them clouding their emotions and found out about their feelings for me but now they had to die. I wish they had another chance." Yugi said.

Diamond patted his shoulder as he cried, the others watching from afar. "Don't worry Yugi, I know that they had gone through tough times and they wanted someone to love. It was the shadows, their greedy council and the rage as demons and the king of them that controlled them as well as the others that worked for him.

"They needed light to balance out the shadows and we were there for them but they could never find us. I wish I could've helped Crimson before he surrendered to the shadows but it was no use since he was in a different world. But he finally broke free and was able to love again. Just like the others as well as Yami and Aqua." Diamond said.

Yugi wiped his eyes free of tears and turned to look back at the destroyed castle. _'I hope you will get another chance at love Yami and Aqua.'_ Yugi thought as they walked away, never seeing the shadowed form of Yami and Aqua leave from the debris of the castle and following him, hearing his wish.

* * *

As soon as they reach the Black Emerald City, people were cheering for the defeat of the Shadow Kings. Yugi wasn't happy but he faked his happiness so none of the people would ever figure out what he truly wanted. He just hoped that Yami and Aqua's souls will rest in peace.

Crystal, Keara and Sugoroku waited for them at the center of the city and she frowned at Yugi distressed state. "I know you didn't want to hurt them Yugi, but you had no choice. If I was you, I would have done the same thing." Crystal said. Yugi hopped off Wolfe's back and gave her staff back to her.

She whispered an incantation and placed the staff into the ground. Once she was done, a bright light came from the staff and soon the shadows were being replaced with light and the city wasn't the Black Emerald City but the Emerald City as it was before. The light spread throughout the Shadow Kingdom, slowly but surely turning everything back to the way it was.

Ryou smiled as the placed that were metal were gone and the bloody axe was gone as well. Bakura came behind him and hugged him, the black scar that was across his face gone. Jou was picked up by Seto, his body now looking like he did before he was turned into the bloody Hell Lion. The mark of the Devil's Dragon was gone from Seto and Ruby as well as the Mark of Darkness that was on Marik and Toben.

Malik didn't look like a scarecrow anymore and he was happy for that and Topaz was feeling his head to make sure there wasn't any horns there. Diamond smiled as she was free of black crystals and blood and her clothes weren't tattered and torn. The only person that wasn't happy was Yugi. He wanted to see Yami and Aqua again with new changes but he knew they would never experience this.

"Well, everything back to normal again. Are you ready to head home?" Crystal asked. Yugi looked back to where the Black Emerald Castle once stood and then nodded. "Come on then." Crystal said and he walked over to her and his grandfather with Wolfe. "We'll miss you, Yugi. I hope one day you can come back to see us." Ryou said. They all agreed at the acknowledgement.

Yugi nodded as Crystal opened up the portal that will take them back home. Wolfe and Solomon walked through but Yugi didn't want to go home without seeing Yami and Aqua and telling his feelings for them. Crystal knelt down beside him. "Here, take this Yugi and you may just get your wish." Crystal said and held out the black crystal that Yami gave to him the first time they met.

He took the crystal and smiled, moving to hug her. "Thanks, Crystal. I won't forget you or my friends that I made here and I hope I can see Yami and Aqua again soon as they should be." Yugi said, Crystal hugging him back. He hugged Keara as well as his friends before he stepped through the portal as his friends waved goodbye to him, thinking this will be the last time they would see him. "Hopefully you will be alright even with the sorrow you felt when Yami and Aqua left you." Keara said softly as she watched them go.

They were unaware of the shadows that followed behind Yugi.

* * *

Yugi sat in the hotel room that he and his grandfather was able to rent out until the repairs to their shop was finish. He held the crystal that he got from Crystal and started to cry a bit. He really missed Yami and Aqua and wished he could've stayed in Bright Haven. /Yugi, do not cry, we will always be here with you./ A voice whispered and he looked around.

"Yami, is that you?" Yugi called softly and the shadows that were around the room came to form a portal on the floor and a misted form of Yami appeared. Yugi smiled in joy. "You're back! But I thought you both died after the castle fell on you and Aqua." Yugi said.

/We did but your wish brought us back to you. We don't have a true form yet because the crystal that you have isn't powerful enough right now to accomodate a form for us./ Yami explained.

"What can I do to help?" Yugi asked. /Let your light balance out the hate and rage that is still encase inside. Once you have done so, we will have a body again and we can be with you. Yes, we would still have our powers but we will use them to protect you and bring you back to Bright Haven if you wish./ Aqua said as he stepped away from behind Yami.

Yugi nodded as he placed the crystal around his neck once more before he looked to the two spirits. "I'm glad you both came back to me. I was devastated with I saw the castle fall and I thought I would never see you two again since I never had the chance to tell you I truly loved you. Not as the darkened kings that fought me but you as you are." Yugi said, tears coming to his innocent eyes once again.

Yami walked over and sat next to him, gently lifting a ghostly hand up to wipe his tears away before he enveloped the smaller child into his arms.

"We have missed you as well, when our spirits were freed from the castle, we followed you and your friends back and when we saw you go back through the portal to take you home, we thought we would never see you again for there is no way to come back to Bright Haven without some source of magic related to the land.

"We were just about to leave away into our eternal torment in the shadows, never to be reborn or brought back by magic but when Crystal gave you the black shard I gave you, that changed everything and we was able to follow you back home until we can regain another form and hopefully, asked for your forgiveness for everything we put you through." Yami explained.

"That's good. We can start over and maybe live in Bright Haven. I like living in Domino but Bright Haven is mystical in its own way. I made so many friends there and I feel more happier there." Yugi said. "But what about your grandfather?" Aqua asked.

"He may feel sad that I'm leaving him but he will know this is what's best for me. I never had a true friend other than Wolfe, much less a person I can love here but my journey through the Shadow Kingdom, even after all the bad things that happened between you two and me, changed that." Yugi started as he placed a hand on Aqua's snout, almost thinking the it would slip through but he was glad to know he was able to still touch the spirit.

"I never thought that meeting you two would change everything." Yugi said softly. Yami smiled and hugged the boy once more. Yugi smiled and yawned and Aqua chuckled softly. "Go to sleep young one. You must be tired." Aqua said. Yugi nodded as he rubbed his snout once more before he got off the bed. Yami lied him down on the bed and covered him.

Before he fell asleep, he looked over to them. "You won't leave me, right?" Yugi asked tiredly. "We will never leave you. We will stay by you until someone tries to end our immortal lives completely." Yami said quietly as they seeped into the shadows once more and stayed near the bed. Yugi smiled as he saw the slightly bright shadows and turned off the lights, falling into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

Soon, like Yami said, the onslaught of light energy that continued to seep into the crystal soon dispersed all the rage and hate filled inside of it and it was now balanced out. Like that, Yami and Aqua's spiritual forms became more solid and they were reborn once more and both Yami and Yugi shared their first kiss together, happy to be in one another arms without Yami or Aqua be controlled by the darkness casted onto them.

Not too long after that, Yugi told his grandfather that he would rather live in Bright Haven with Yami and Aqua, after explaining how they came back and he agreed, knowing that now, he will be in good hands.

Back at the hotel, Yugi was packing away his clothes while Aqua worked on the portal that would take them back to Bright Haven. "Yugi, are you ready to go yet?" Yami asked. He zipped up the duffel bag and nodded. "Yes, I'm ready." he said.

His grandfather and Wolfe walked in and gave him a hug. "Yugi, you have a good life there. If you can, come and visit me when you have the chance." Sugoroku said and he nodded. "I will." Yugi said. "Before we go, take this." Yami said, handing Solomon another crystal necklace.

"What's this for?" he asked. "It will give you immortal life so when Yugi comes back for a visit, he won't have to be devastated that you are gone from the world." Yami explained and he nodded. "Thank you." he said as he placed the necklace on and gave Yugi one last hug before they left. "See you soon, Yugi!" Wolfe called and he nodded before the portal closed

* * *

When they got to Bright Haven, they were in the Dragon Villa and Crystal was with a group of dragonlings when she saw them come. She smiled as she stood and walked over to them. "It's great to see you again Yugi. Are you here for a visit?" she asked.

"No, we came to stay. Do you know where my friends are?" he asked. "Yes, they're back at my house. Do you remember the way?" she asked again as she picked up a red dragonling. "Yes, I remember. Come on Yami, Aqua." Yugi said, grasping their hands and walked off.

She smiled as she watched them. _'I'm glad to see the three of you happy.'_ she thought before placing the dragonling back down and walked off with them trailing behind her.

* * *

The other were playing around when they saw Yugi come over with Yami and Aqua and ran over. "Hey Yugi! Glad to see you again!" Kaiser said happily as he hugged the smaller teen. "I'm glad to be back. I was starting to miss this place without all the darkness and twisted things." Yugi said. Bakura then walked over to Yami and Aqua.

"So, is everything alright with you two. No evil controlling powers over you two?" he questioned and they nodded. "We're fine. After Yugi won that battle, the darkness was released from our hearts and souls when the swords stabbed into our hearts. No more darkness controls us and never will." Yami said.

"That's great and all but we still have a problem." Seto said as he walked over along with the others. "What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

"Bright Haven is still in danger. Yami and Aqua may be free from them but they may not be for long. The council is still out there and still full of power. If they were to come back, they may be stronger than before and could will Yami and Aqua under their complete control without waiting years upon years taking control of them little by little. We have to defeat them still so everything can be at peace once and for all." Diamond said.

"Well, I guess we have another journey on our hands and this time, it won't be going as bad as before. I'm not losing Yami and Aqua to them again after waiting this long just for them to come back to me as they were before they got controlled in the first place." Yugi said and they nodded.

* * *

As it got dark, they all headed to their new homes, Yugi bidding goodbye to his friends. He looked around and noticed Yami and Aqua wasn't by his side so he believed they went inside the house already. He entered inside their new home as well and saw that it was now lit up with candles. _'I wonder what they're up to?'_ he thought as he looked around for the two ex-kings but still didn't spot them anywhere downstairs.

He walked upstairs next and looked into some of the guest rooms, still not seeing them and came upon the last room, the door opened wide. He walked in, calling Yami and Aqua's names and yelped when something wrapped around his waist and he lifted clear off the ground as the door was shut. He looked up and saw glimmering cerise eyes. "Looking for me, little one?" Yami questioned. "Yeah, I was cause I didn't know where you two went to while I was saying goodbye to my friends." Yugi said.

"We just wanted to prepare for tonight for we have something special in mind for you." Yami said as he carried him over to the bed where Aqua was waiting. "And what would that be?" Yugi asked, looking up to him as he was placed down on the bed. "We want to make it up to you for everything we did to you when we were control by that blasted council. We want to have you but it will be alot better than last time." Aqua said as he sat up and leaned down to nuzzle him.

"Really? I am still a little uncomfortable about that but I know you will be a lot more gentle than you were before." Yugi said, patting Aqua's snout before looking to Yami who looked down, ashamed. "I will. I don't want to hurt you anymore like I did when we were controlled. I still despise the council for that and when we find them, they will pay and I'll make sure their flesh is put to good use." Yami snarled, fists clenched but he unclenched them when Yugi placed his hands over them.

"Don't worry about them now. You said you want to make it up to me and I want to do the same since I did have to kill you off and I wish didn't want to but since there was no other way, I had to." Yugi said. "You don't need to make it up to us. It was our fault in the first place." Aqua said.

"But I want to. If I could, I would've dispersed the darkness instead but since I believed I wasn't powerful enough even with the extra strength Keara granted me, I went with the only thing that could still get rid of the darkness but I could've lost you forever if I wasn't given that crystal." Yugi said as he brought Aqua down for a kiss. He broke the kiss lightly and smiled. "If you wish to do so then you may." Aqua said and he nodded as he kissed him again.

_**-Lemon Scene. I will not warn you again. If you don't like then go somewhere else. Read on for those who want to read it.-**_

Yugi raised a hand up to caress Aqua's cheek, making him purr softly through the kiss. Yugi broke to kiss and started placing gentle kisses down his chin and neck, making him moan softly. Yami watched silently before he came up behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around the smaller teen, leaning down to kiss and nip at the back of his neck. Yugi moaned softly but continued with his ministrations, removing Aqua's shirt afterwards.

The glow of the now lighted candles shined upon them, casting them in a red-gold glow. Yugi leaned down and rained kisses upon Aqua's chest, causing him to mewl softly, a hand raising up to tangle in the soft strands of his hair. Yami continued to kiss the back of his neck, fangs nipping lightly still and hands caressing him underneath his shirt.

He soon stopped and removed the shirt which caused Yugi to stop as well but he continued on once the shirt was gone, lying completely on Aqua to feel his cool scales against his warmed skin. Aqua moaned as he felt Yugi's gentle kisses and soon picked him up to place a gentle kiss upon his lips. He then looked down to him with a soft smile gracing his lips. "You truly are the best thing that has happen to us Yugi. I don't know what we would have done without you." Aqua said as he kissed him again.

"Probably be lost to the curse those council members placed on you two and this world would have fallen into darkness with no one to save them and you." Yugi said. Aqua nodded and hugged him. "Even after everything we did, it's still a miracle you love us back." Aqua whispered and Yugi placed a hand upon his cheek. "Don't worry, I love you two for who you are, not what you became." Yugi said and kissed the tip of his snout before lying him back down upon the bed and removed his pants, gazing upon his hardened arousal.

Yami watched him silently, calmly waiting for his turn and let Yugi do as he pleased for now. Yugi moved his hand and gripped the hardened organ, gaining a loud approval from the dragon below him. He continued to stroke him, gaining soft roars and moans from him still and when he felt Aqua tense in preparation for release, he let go and he whined.

"Don't worry, Aqua. Do you really think I would leave you in this position?" Yugi questioned and he shook his head quickly. Yami reached over into the nightstand that sat beside them and inside was a jar of oil which he picked up and handed to Yugi who thanked him. With complete mastery from what he could remember the last time he was in the same position, he coated three fingers in the warm oil and them slipped one finger inside of Aqua, gaining a small mewl from him.

He gently stretch out Aqua , adding in a second then a third finger, brushing up against the bundle of nerves that made him cry out in pleasure. He smiled softly, finding what he needed and once he believed him to be thoroughly prepared, he slipped his fingers out and with Yami's assistance, prepared himself. After that was done, he braced his hands by Aqua's side, amethyst eyes gazing down in crimson.

"I love you, Aqua." he whispered as he slipped inside of him, gaining a sweet, satisfied moan from him and he moaned as well as he was engulfed into the tight, hot heat of Aqua. He stayed still for a bit, wanting Aqua to adjust to having him inside. He panted lightly, a sheen of sweat already covering his body. He looked up to Yugi with lust-clouded eyes and nodded to show he was ready. Yugi nodded to him as well before slipping out but not by much and plunged right back into Aqua, gaining another keening moan from him.

The action continued on for a while before Aqua thrust up his hips, causing Yugi to bury himself deeper. They both moaned softly and the Yugi angled his thrusts slightly, hitting the bundle of nerves which cause Aqua to let out a piercing roar and knew that he found what he wanted to find. With that, Yugi continued to thrust up against the bundle of nerves, Aqua returning with fierce abandon.

No longer after that, Aqua tensed and with a final roar of completion, he released, spraying Yugi and his chest with warm semen. He panted harshly, trying to regain his breath while Yugi continued on until he too released within Aqua's exhausted body. He panted as well but he looked down to Aqua with a smile.

_**-End of lemon scene. Hoped you all enjoyed-**_

He leaned down to kiss him softly as he slipped out from him. He caressed his cheek lightly as he brought him down for another kiss. "Thank you, Yugi." he said and he nodded. "It was nothing. I wanted to help make you feel better and now you are. Get some rest Aqua for we may have a long journey ahead of us." Yugi said and he nodded slowly before he lied down on the pillow, falling asleep quite quickly.

Yugi leaned down to place a kiss upon the jewel he had upon his head before he yelped as he was brought back to Yami. "Now it's my turn little one and I'll make sure this time of euphoric pleasure will skyrocket compared to before." Yami said sweetly as he leaned down to kiss him, bringing him towards the other end of the bed and lied him down on the soft comforter.

That night, two ex demon kings shared a wonderful experince with the young savior of Bright Haven. But with one road ending leads to another and their mission will be to find the council and deal with them.

* * *

Zypher: And that the end of this story but it opens all new possibilities. Don't kill me for not adding a continuation to the lemon but my brain started loosing lemon juices so I stopped there with an equally satisfying Yugi/Aqua lemon. But for now, they have another journey to complete. Not only to save Bright Haven but all the worlds once more. Anyways, thanks for reading and be prepared to see a sequel soon in the making.

Note: Also, when you have the time, look into my profile for links to the Demon Yami, his remade form, my first, second and thirdtry with Aqua and Yami's Necro Demon form on DeviantART.


End file.
